


GameGrumps X Reader

by KKTSkittykodama



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 33,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKTSkittykodama/pseuds/KKTSkittykodama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, are living with the GameGrumps. It's pretty fun. You're good friends with them. You have a pet though. His name is Zack and he is a fadger. Also known as the Burmese ferret badger (adorable things). What happens when you gain feeling for a certain Grump? Which Grump and do they like you back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I lay down on the couch, reading a book. On either side of my stomach lay Mochi and Mimi. They lay on their back's, much like I was and they were purring up a storm. Above my head slept a good friend of mine. Zackery. He had curled himself up into a ball and soundly slept. His fur was tan, with a brown stripe down his back that stopped before his squirrel-like tail. Zack's head was a slightly darker tan than the rest of his body. His pink nose would twitch every so often, along with his little ears.

_Zachery... my little fadger (ferret-badger)._

I thought to myself before returning to my book. I had just finished the second chapter when someone came in from the front door. I craned my neck and saw a tall male with a jewfro.

"Yo Danny. How are you?" I asked while giving him a half-ass wave.

"Oh hey y/n. Doing great. Just finished recording some Gamegrumps videos. What cha reading?" He asked pointing at my book before walking over and sitting down. I lifted my legs up so he could sit before laying them down on his lap.

"Called the Outsider. It's pretty good. Hey, where are Arin and Barry?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Went to get us some food. Lets play a game while we wait!" He shouted excitedly. Zackery was jolted awake.  He stood on his hind legs, glaring at Danny with his blue eyes.  
"Oops. Sorry Smaller Grump."  
"Smaller Grump?"  
"Yeah. You're Little Grump so Zack is Smaller Grump." Danny said while smiling with his eyes closed. I sighed and shoved him off of the couch with my legs. He landed with a thump and I heard a small groan.

"You know I don't like being called little. Just because I'm shorter than 5 foot, does not mean I'm little." I sat up and Mochi and Mimi got up and left. Maybe for food. Zack stood on my left shoulder as Dan rubbed his head.  
"Geez, did you have to shove me off?"  
"Yep. Now pick a game." Dan rolled his eyes and picked Mario Cart.

_Oh no._

"I choose, you lose." Once the game was all set up, he sat next to me and handed me a controller.  
"I know you're terrible at this game." Dan smirked  
"I'm not going down without a fight." We played for about 20 minutes before the door opened again. In came Arin and Barry.  
" 'Eyyyyyyy Bear, welcome back. How are you?" I asked as I turned away from the screen, since the race just finished. Out of all of the games we played, I only won 1. Oh well.  
"What am I? Chopped liver?" Arin asked pouting. He sat next to Dan and Dan patted his back.  
"Don't worry man. You still have me."  
Barry sat next to me so I gave him a side hug as Zack hopped off my shoulder and onto Barry's head.  
"Oh hey Zack. Nice to see you too. We brought food. Who's hungry?" Barry asked as he scratched Zack's head. In response to the question, my stomach growled loudly. My face became slightly pink as Arin and Danny laughed. I soon began to laugh but took notice that Zack was heading to the kitchen. Walking on his short stubby legs like Mochi and Mimi. I went over and picked him up and set him on the table. Barry joined me as we separated the food. Soon Arin and Danny joined us. We were all eating In-N-Out burgers, except Zack, who was eating an apple. A few minutes pass and Suzy and Ross came in. Zack 'barked' happily and wagged his tail at the sight of them.  
"Hey Suzy-senpai, Ross." I said giving a half ass wave and Zack waved as well, holding his apple in his mouth. Suzy gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"Hey y/n, don't you have work soon?"  
"Son of a bitch." I looked at my watch before sighing.  
"I don't want to go though. You guys just got here." I said as I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair before turning to leave.  
"I'll be right back."  
"Yo y/n. You don't have to go if you really don't want to. Just call in sick." Ross suggested.

_I know he means well but...._

"Can't Ross. It's my job. It's not to bad though." With that I left for my room to change. I wore my white buttoned up shirt, black vest, black jeans, dress shoes and my normally messy h/c hair was combed and brushed to be very neat and tidy. I walked into the living room and saw everyone was either on the couch or a chair. I set Zack on Dan's head, or really in his hair.  
"Your turn. Remember he has to be asleep by 10 or he will be too tired tomorrow." I checked my watch again. "It's almost 7 and I'll be there until midnight. Hey Bear, if you do a late coffee run, I'll be there. Later, I'll be back no later than 1."   
With that, I left for the local Coffee shop. Don't get me wrong. I like working there, it's just that all of the late shifts catch up to you. Once I was behind the counter, I grabbed my apron and my e/c light up to fake alertness. This is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about an hour into my shift and no one else has shown up for work.

_Great. Looks like it will only be me tonight._

I gave a costumer their coffee and started cleaning the area around me. Anything to kill time. My back was turned when I heard the bell chime, telling me a have a costumer. I turned my head and saw four males walk in. They seemed to be in their mid 20s. I raised an eyebrow but ignored it. When one of them came up to the counter, I faced him completely. He had short, unkempt black hair, jeans, and a flannel shirt.

"Hello. What can I get for you tonight?" I asked while I smiled with my hands behind my back. He leaned over the counter, almost in my face. It took everything in me not to have my nose scrunch up because how strong his cologne was.

"Just four black regular coffees please. Oh, and you for tonight." He said with a smirk as his friends chuckled. I mentally sighed as I began to make their coffee.

"Nice try, but that wont get you any good chicks. Besides, what do you take me for? A prostitute?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at them. I went to their table and handed them their coffee. With a smile, I said, "$15 please". They sighed and handed my the money before leaving. Once the money was in the register, I began to clean all of tables. I needed to kill time one way or another. Once they were spotless, I looked at my watch.

_11:45. Good, 15 more minutes. Unless I'm mistaken, a certain someone should be here soon._

I heard the bell chime again and a familiar voice. "Yo y/n. I need the usual." I turned and saw Barry walking inside. I smiled a real smile as I walked behind the counter and begun to make coffee for all of the Grumps.

"You know, I was just thinking about you."  
"Were you? Bet you were waiting for me to come in at the same time I do almost every time you're working here.  
"Yep. Same time, same order, same Barry."  
"Unless I'm mistaken, isn't this how we become friends?"  
"Yep, and I'm glad that it happened. Being friends with you is great. Not to mention the others are way cool" Once the order was done, I handed them to Barry. He paid and also gave me a good tip.  
"Barry you don't need to-"  
"Yes I do. We also have this conversation every time." Barry stood there for a moment before sighing.  
"Aren't you coming?" I read my watch and it said 12:05.

_Fuck yeah!_

I took my apron off, turned all of the equipment off, the lights, and locked up.  
"Let's go." I said with a big smile. Barry nodded and we got into his car and we drove off. I told Barry all about my day, like I normally do. He chuckled when I told him about the guys from earlier.  
"Wow. Did they really think that would work?"  
"Yep. I don't get why people insist on caking themselves in cologne and perfume. I mean come on, do they really smell that bad?"  
"I know the feeling. Say, why is it that you have night shifts?"  
"Beats me. At least I can hang out with you guys in the morning, right?"  
"True."

We pulled up to the house and offered to carry the coffee inside but Barry declined. Once inside, Zack came running up to me, up my leg and hugged my neck. He was rubbing his face against my cheek while his tail was wagging. I laughed a little as I scratched his head.

"Miss you too Zachery. Yo Dan!"  
Dan came running down the hallway with the rest of the Grumps in tow.  
"What's up. Welcome back y/n" Dan said as he ruffled my hair. I poked his stomach, making jump back slightly.

"Zack was supposed to be asleep by 10." Zack 'barked'. Dan looked a little sad as he apologized. I hugged him and poked his stomach again, making him laugh a little.

"Not mad. Come on. Let's all enjoy our coffee break and then get back to work, and by that I mean fun." I said as I detach myself from Dan. I helped Barry pass out the coffee and went to my room to change into more comfortable clothes.  
"Yo Barry, I'll help you edit. I still have energy for tonight." Barry nodded and we went into the editing room. Here, all of the grumps live together, except for Ross, who lives with Holly, who is also pretty cool. As I passed Dan in the hallway, Zack hopped off my shoulder and climbed up Dan until he was in his jewfro.

"Don't get trapped in there Zack." I said before entering the room. Dan laughed.  
"Hey Zachery. Want to see me kick Arin's but in video games?" Dan asked as Zack 'barked'.

"Y/n, you sure you don't want to go to bed?"  
"I'm sure. Don't worry."  
 We began to work on the episode but within the hour, I fell asleep. Luckily though, I'm off tomorrow. Though, I seemed to have forgotten what tomorrow is.


	3. Chapter 3

  
I felt something soft touch my cheek as I slept. I slowly opened my e/c eyes and saw a tail.

_Zackery._

Zachery was sleeping next to me and his bushy tail was rubbing my cheek. I sat up and stretched. My hair was sticking in every direction, almost like a hurricane hit it. I heard a yawn and saw Zack had woken up.

"Morning Zack. Glad you didn't get trapped in Dan's hair." I said as Zack looked at me before sneezing and rubbing his face. I saw that my clock read 10:25 am and got out of bed. I picked Zackery up and he went limb in my arms.

"Still tired I see. This is why you have a bed time. I know being with Danny is fun but bed time means bed time."

"Zack yawned again and flicked his tail. I walked out of my room and down the hall. I saw Barry, Arin, and Suzy were awake, since they were in the kitchen.

"Morning y/n. Nice hair." Suzy commented as she chuckled.  
"Not every one can wake up with perfect hair like you Suzy." I said rubbing my eye with my hand. I was wearing an over sized shirt and the sleeves were so long that my hands were hidden. The shirt almost reached my knees as well. Arin saw Zack's state and patted him on the head.

"Hey sleepy head. Yo Barry, let's get Smaller Grump a banana. He loves those."  
"You got it. At least someone in this house eats healthy." Barry said before grabbing a banana and placing it on a plate, then on the table. Zack 'barked' and jumped on the table and began to eat. Danny soon came down the hall with his hair messier than mine.

"Morning Dan." Dan simply nodded, not fully awake.  
"Nice outfit y/n."  
"Huh?" It took me a moment to remember what I wearing before my face slightly flushed.  
"Son of a fuck." I said before running back into my room to change. I could of sworn I saw Barry's and Danny's face go a little pink. I could be wrong though. I put on some jeans and a shirt of favorite band. I didn't bother to fix my hair though. It looked fine.

_Well fuck. I wasn't even wearing shorts under that shirt. Dammit._

When I came back into the kitchen area, I saw that Zack was sleeping next to a half eaten banana. I gestured towards him.

"This is why Zack has a bed time. He is like a small child." Zack was even snoring. I heard a even louder snore a few moments later. I looked into the living room and saw Dan passed out on the couch, snoring. I sighed and turned towards Arin, who was sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"So, you guys have any plans for today?" Arin shrugged.  
"Just some Steam Rolled. Maybe you could play too."  
"Who's in it?"  
"Barry, Ross, and Danny, also you if you want to join."  
"Sure, I'm up to the challenge."

Another loud snore erupted from Danny, causing me to jump and squeak from being startled.

"God dammit Dan!"  
"Hmm, that's a first." Arin said, chuckling. Zack woke up with a start. He began to let out a few 'barks' before calming down and finishing his banana. Once done, he picked up the peel in his mouth, jumped off of the table, climbed up the trashcan, and threw it in.

"Yo Dan, do you need me to make a coffee run for you?" Dan sat up and stretched.

"No, I'm fine. Dude Arin, can you get Ross and Barry?"

Arin nodded and looked at Zack. "Yo Zackery, want to come along?" Zack 'barked' and followed Arin with Mimi and Mochi in tow. I sat next to Dan and poked his stomach.

"I may be joining you guys in Steam Rolled."  
"Really? Cool. You're not going to win though."  
"Against Barry, yes but against you, I may."

Dan raised an eyebrow at me before putting on an evil smile. He stood up, towering over me. His hands found my waist before he began to tickle me, relentlessly. I began to laugh loudly and squirm.

"Da-da-da-da Dan! Stop!" I said in between my laughter. Dan was hovering over me as he tickled me relentlessly.

"Do you surrender?"  
"Yes! Hahaha, please stop!" Dan did stop but he didn't move. As I caught my breath, I notice that Dan was still hovering over me and he was starring at me. My cheeks were heating up.

"Um Danny, is everything ok?"

He blinked and sat up. He was rubbing the back of his before saying, "Yeah, I was just thinking."  
"I'm going to get you back for that."  
"Oh I'm so scared. I'm shaking. Hahahaha- Ahhhhh!!"

Dan screamed when Barry and Ross jumped out from behind the couch and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hahahaha, thanks guys. So guys, what game are we playing?"

Ross sat next to Dan while Barry sat next to me.

"Glad you asked. We will be playing-"


	4. Chapter 4

"Starwal, Just the Tip." Barry said as the title screen appeared.

"Wait, didn't we play this - hmp!" Ross started to say but Dan slapped his hand over Ross's mouth. Barry got all of the equipment set up and handed us controllers.

"Thanks Bear."  
"Yeah, thanks Bear." Ross and Dan said while laughing.

Barry glared at them and then pouted.  
"Only y/n can call me that. Anyways, are we all set to hit record?"  
"Yo guys, sorry to interrupt but I seem to be pregnant." Arin said as he walked into the room with Suzy next to him. Arin's stomach was largely bulging. Everyone had a perplexed look on their faces. I looked at it before staring at Suzy.

"That better be yours." Suzy chuckled when all of a sudden, the bulge began to move. It climbed up Arin's chest before having it's head poke out from the neck hole. Underneath Arin's head was Zack's. Zack's little paws were out as well, holding onto Arin's shirt. Everyone was laughing as Zack barked a few times.

"Arin, last I checked, the baby is supposed to go down, not up. Also, you have some explaining to do to Suzy." Zack barked again before climbing out of Arin's shirt and onto Arin's head. He curled himself up into a ball and had his tail hanging on the side of Arin's face. Danny began to laugh even louder and pointed at Zack.

"Nice hat Arin." Arin did a few poses before sashaying out of the room with a laughing Suzy close behind. Once we calmed down, I turned towards Barry.

"Ok Bear, I think we can hit record now." Barry nodded and hit record.  
"Hey guys. Welcome to Starwal, Just the Tip, with Danny, Barry, and y/n. Ok, pick your colors."  
"I'm green."  
"Blue for Barry."  
"Ross gets yellow."  
"I'm pink."  
"Such a manly color for a manly man." I said as Danny flexed.  
"Don't you need muscles in order to flex?"  
"God dammit Ross."  
"Let the games begin!" I yelled before the game started. It took me a few moments to get the hang of the controls but once I did, I ran away and waited for openings before striking, often failing though. We played for several rounds, and so far it's Barry in the lead, Danny and I tied for second, and Ross last. The final round was just Danny and I, both with two hearts.

"You're going down Sexbang."  
"We will see about that- No! Stay away!" Danny screamed as my starwal impaled his. Ross and Barry were laughing at Danny's frantic screams and shouts. Soon it was just me chasing Danny around the screen.

"Go y/n!"  
"Geez Ross, I thought you were my team."  
"Hahahaha nope."

We were all laughing but I let out a startled scream when Dan took away one of my hearts.

"I always knew you were a heart-breaker Danny," I said before taking away one of his hearts. ,"But then again, so am I." The game's intensity was doubled now since Dan and I were down to our last heart. After a moment, I stood in-front of Danny, blocking his view.

"Oh come one. How is this fair?"  
"With our height difference, you should still be able to see over me. Hahahahaha."  
"I'm not going to lose." Dan said before grabbing my waist and pulling me on his lap. I moved around untill I was sideways, but I still won, since Dan wasn't looking.

"Ha! Y/n wins!"  
"Barry wins."  
"Correction. Barry wins!"  
"Yo Danny, I think you can let go of y/n now." Barry said and his voice sounded slightly angry.  
"Oh right. Sorry." Dan said with his face slightly pink.  
"No problem. Anyways, next time on-"  
"Not quite yet y/n."  
"We have something for you."

_I wonder what it is._


	5. Chapter 5

Arin and Suzy came walking into the room. Arin was carrying a box while Suzy was holding a video camera. Zack was on her shoulder but he jumped off and went to mine. I blinked a few times and tiled my head to side like a puppy, confused.

"Y/n, did you forget what today was?"  
"Garbage day?"  
"No, well yes but besides that."

Arin set the box down and opened it. Inside it was a cake that read 'Happy 24th Birthday Y/n'.

_................... Oh._

"Oh yeah. That's today." Everyone looked dumbfounded before laughing.

"Did you really forget your own birthday?"  
"Eh. It's not a big deal. It's just a normal day for me." I said with a shrug. "You didn't have to though." I added, feeling slightly bad that they spent their money on me.

"Hey, you always remember ours, and besides, you're part of the Grump family." Suzy said before hugging me and giving me a pat on the back.  
"Yeah, happy birthday y/n." I was enveloped with a Barry bear hug.  
"Yay. I get a Barry bear hug. Hahahaha." Barry laughed along as he pulled away. Then Danny ruffled my hair and gave me a hug as well.

_Yay, hugs!! I love hugs!!_

"Happy birthday Little Grump." I poked Dan's stomach.  
"Only the lovies can call me that. You may be lovely but you're not  **a**  lovely." After a round of laughter and Ross gave me a hug as well, I turned towards the camera.

"Anyway lovies, we will see you next time on Steam Rolled. Little and Smaller Grump, out." Suzy turned the camera off and we all ate cake, even Zack. Soon Holly came over and we filmed a few more videos before starting a movie in the living room. Since the couch wasn't very big, Ross and Holly sat on the floor but the floor is pretty comfy though. On the couch,were Barry, Danny, Suzy, Arin, and me. Well, more like I was laying across Barry and Danny.

"Hey y/n?" Holly asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"I just realized that you're the youngest Grump while Dan is the oldest."  
"Yeah. Dan also happens to be the tallest while you're the shortest." Ross added as well. I felt my left eye twitch a little before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Ross, not hard though. I didn't want to hurt him, just get my point across.  
"I'm not short. Everyone else is just tall."  
"Y/n, you're only 4'10. That is very short for your age. Sorry hun." Suzy said. I dropped my head and sighed in defeat.

"Hey, it's ok. It makes you look cute." Barry said, trying to cheer me up.  
"Yeah, what Barry said. It makes you adorable." Danny agreed. I felt my face heat up, almost like an oven, at the compliment.

"Aww, how cute? Y/n is blushing." Holly said.  
"I'm not. It's just hot in here." I said looking away,and my face had just finished preheating. Everyone looked at each other before nodding. All of a sudden, my sides are attack by any pairs of hands. I was laughing so hard, that my lungs ached for air, my chest craved for a rest, and tears ran down my cheeks. After a few minutes, they stopped. I had moved around so much, that I was now on Barry's lap. I was gasping for air for a moment before calming down. I held my sides as I leaned back.

"My sides hurt so much. Hope you don't mind me resting on you Bear."  
"Not at all."

Soon my phone began to ring, with the ringtone being 'No Reason Boner'. I stood up and grabbed it out of my pocket and accepted the call.

"Nice ringtone. Hahahaha."  
"Hey, shut up. 'Ello, Y/n Kodama speaking."  
"He y/n. I'm just calling to let you know that you have tomorrow off as well."  
"Thank you for letting me Mr. Wellington. I'll see you Monday. Bye." I said before hanging up and putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Ross asked while tilting his head, much like I do.  
"Just my boss. He just wanted to let me know that I have tomorrow off." Once I said that, Danny's eyes light up.

_I swear you could almost see stars in them. It's nice to see him excited and happy about something._

"Cool. Does that mean that you can help out with the next NSP video?" Dan asked with his hands together, smiling a wide smile. I swear, if he was a dog, his tail would be wagging non stop. How cute. 

"Yeah. It would be nice to have another editor, or sound checker, or camera man or-" I cut Arin off before he could go on a 5 minute list.

"Yeah, I would love to. As long as I'm not in the video." Dan's eyes light up even more, if that was possible, and he raised his arm in glee.

_He can be so cute sometimes._

Zack barked and jumped on Dan's shoulders.

"Hey y/n, can Zack be in the video too? He can wear his top hat and bow tie you got for him." Dan suggested. Zack seemed happy with Danny's idea, since his tail was wagging.

"Zack just might steal the show though." Holly said, laughing. Soon everyone was laughing.

_I'm so glad that I get to be part of this family. It's so much better then...mine. Don't think about it y/n. That's all in the past. You have great friends that care and respect you. Most importantly though, they love you. Thank you._

We watched another movie and once it was over, I helped Barry edit some episodes before going to bed. I slept soundly that night, my head filled with memories of all the good times we shared.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when I woke up, I actually had energy. I felt well rested but I was also excited for today. I made my h/c hair look semi neat. I wore my loose jeans, converse, and my black long sleeved shirt. Soon after, Zack woke up and began to groom himself. Once done, I put his top hat on him and tied his bow tie. We left my room and I entered the kitchen. Zack went off to play with Mochi and Mimi. Dan left a note say, ‘Left to go pick Ninja Brian up. Be back around 9.’ My watch read 8:45, so I decide since no one is up yet, I would make pancakes for everyone. I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows, put on an apron, (tied back my hair if it’s possible) and got everything I needed out. I washed my hands and began to cook. After a few minute, Arin and Barry came done the hallway and stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

 

“So that was what I was smelling.”  
“Morning y/n.”  
“Morning Bear. Yeah, don’t worry Arin. It’s not like I’m going to burn the house down. Oh, should I make eggs and bacon as well?”  
“I can take care of that. Arin, wake the others.”  
“Got it. Just let me get my furry army. Mochi, Mimi, Zack, onward and forward.” Arin said, pointing down the hallway, before walking down it with the three animals in tow. Barry washed his hands and began to cook the bacon and scramble the eggs. There was a comfortable silence between us. Just the sound of bacon sizzling and scraping of the spatula against the pan. Barry sighed and asked a question.

 

“So y/n… um,… do you like anyone?” My whole body stiffened up before relaxing. “Um… maybe. Why? Do you?” I saw that Barry’s shoulders jumped at the question. “Well uh… you see … ummmm. I-” Before Barry could stutter anymore, Arin, Suzy, Ross, and Holly came down the hallway and sat at the table.

 

“Oh hey. Breakfast will be ready soon. Has anyone heard anything from Danny?” I asked as I placed the pancakes on a plate. Arin shook his head.

“Not yet. He should be here soon though. All of a sudden the front door opened and we heard a familiar voice.

 

“TIS I. NEVER FEAR, SIMON BELMONT IS HERE!!”  
“Welcome back Dan. Barry and I made breakfast!”  
“Food!!” With that said Dan came running into the kitchen and jumped into an open chair. His friend, Brian, entered the kitchen shortly after. Barry and I set the table and everyone was eating. I had never met Brian before, so I was a little nervous. Brian looked up from his food and stared right at me. I felt my heart stop before speeding up from my nervousness of meeting someone new.

 

_Where’s Zack when I need him? He helps me feel less nervous. Calm down y/n. You’re not alone. The rest of the Grumps are here._

 

“So your name is y/n, right?” Brian asked.   
“Yeah, nice to meet you.”  
“Isn’t there a furry friend I need to meet as well.”  
“Yeah, Zack. I don’t know where he is right now, though.” Barry stood up and began to walk towards the living room.  
“I’ll get him. Don’t murder y/n while I’m gone though.” With that, Barry was gone.

“You can relax y/n. I’m too scary.”  
“Oh, sorry. I’m just not used to meeting new people.” I said while bowing my head a little. Barry came back with Zack on his shoulder. Zack saw my state and jumped onto my shoulder and I almost instantly began to calm down and relax.

 

_Thank you Zack. I don’t know how, but you are the best._

 

“So this is Zack. He looks like he is ready to steal the show.” Zack barked and flicked his tail to show acknowledgement. I stood up and collect all of the plates and began to clean them.

 

“The rest of the crew and actors should be arriving soon. Once everyone is here, we will begin to shoot.”

 

An hour later, everyone that needed to be here, was here. We just finished the part that Zack was in and we all taking a quick break. Zack was inside eating, while everyone else was outside. I was checking the footage and camera views and making notes. One of the actresses stood near me and lit a cigarette and called someone on her cell. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but she was in ear shot.

 

“Omg. These guys are so immature. All they are doing is making dick and sex jokes. Their music isn’t even that good. It’s shit. Huh? I’m only here because the pay is good and the lead singer is pretty hot. I’m going to try to get into bed with him.” She continued to ramble on, insulting anything and everything she could of and each word made me angry.

 

_How dare she?! Only here for money and sex? The nerve. Calm down y/n. You can’t confront her. The last time you confronted someone, you became homeless. This situation is different though. What can I do though? She has the right for her opinion, even if it angers me._

 

I was fighting with myself for about a minute before I heard something that made me snap.

 

“There was this ugly, rat thing that I had to hold. Like ew. I wish that thing was dead. Not only that, but there is this guy dressed like a unicorn. How gay is that? Hahahaha. I bet he is sucking someone’s dick right now. Hahahaha. Huh? Oh yeah. After I get to have sex with the lead singer, I’m leaving. I got go. My break is almost over. Bye.”

 

 I stood up and walk towards her. I wasn’t thinking at all, my body just took control. I tapped her shoulder and when she turned around, I glared at her and got ready to tell her what was on my mind. Everything was telling me to walk away now but this needs to be done.


	7. Chapter 7

“Excuse me; I don’t appreciate you bad mouthing my friends and their video.” I said calmly since I didn’t want to start anything…yet. “If you don’t want to work here, leave. Also, only wanting money and sex and then leaving afterwards, doesn’t make you a slut? You need to- Ahhh! Ow!” Before I could continue, I felt pain in my left eye. I took me second to realize the she had literally, clawed my eye. Placed a hand over my left eye and before I could move, she scratch the right side of my face. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn’t let her know that it hurt.

Without thinking, I punched her, right in the gut, knocking the wind right out of her. I was still holding my left eye and my vision was slightly impaired since I can only see out of one eye right now. Before I could react, she had tackled me but I stood my ground. She continued to scratch me and pull my hair, while I tried to shake her off. I lost my balance and we were both on the ground. I had delivered a few more punches before deciding to curl up like an armadillo. After a moment, I felt someone pull us apart. Danny held the chick back while Barry had a hold on my shoulder. I trying to catch my breath as I took a look at the damage I caused. Her hair was messed up, makeup was smeared slightly and she had a few bruises. Now then, most woman can talk with their eyes and hers were saying, ‘Now you’re going to get it.’ She began to fake cry and leaned into Danny’s chest.

 

“Oh Danny, thank you for saving me. I was minding my own business, when she came up and attack me. With the way she was fighting, I thought I was going to die!” She continued to cry her fake tears. Real tears began to threaten to fall out of my eye but I refused. I became so angry, not because she was framing me, but because I confronted her.

_I should not have done that. This whole would have been avoided if I had just ignored it all. I could have told Danny to beware her to save his heart, but no. I had to get involved. Dammit y/n. You fucked up…again._

Before anyone could say anything, I stood up and walked into the house, not without bumping into the wall first though. I made it to my room and I locked the door. I took a good look in the mirror and saw what she did to me. My face was covered in scratches and a little bit of my right arm as well. I felt something wet fall down the left side of face and I couldn’t tell if it was blood or something else. I didn’t want to know, nor did I care. I went to my dresser and looked into my draws until I found what I was looking for. An eye patch. I went into my bathroom and cleaned my eye before placing the patch on. My whole face stung and so did my dignity. I left the bathroom and sat on my bed and thought about what I did. Was it justified, or not. I kept arguing with myself for a few minutes before a knock at my door disrupted my thoughts.

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please don’t be angry at me but I understand if you are.”  
“That’s not why I’m here, and I’m not mad.”

 

_That voice._

I opened the door and pulled him in. Before me stood a very concerned looking Barry. Barry didn’t say anything; instead he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I couldn’t hold my tears any longer and let them fall but I didn’t make a noise. Barry rubbed my back for a moment before pulling away and dragging me to the bathroom. I sat on the toilet lid as Barry began to wash my scratches.

 

“It’s ok y/n. Dan is taking care of what happened but I want to know your side.” I stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking. I told him everything, but I didn’t look at him. He stayed quiet for a moment before sighing and giving me another hug.

 

“We need to tell Dan.”

“Won’t he be mad though?”

“Why?”

“He’s been planning this for a month and we don’t have a replacement if she leaves.”

“He won’t be mad. We can figure it out. Don’t worrier. Let’s go see him now.” I nodded and we left to go find Dan. When we were back outside, they were in the middle of filming, so we waited. Once done, Danny and the girl came towards us. The girl’s eyes were glaring daggers at me. So I lowered my head. Barry shooed the girl away and began to tell Dan everything I told him. Once done, they just stood there for a moment or two, thinking. I looked up and my eyes caught Dan’s. He smiled at me and nodded. He went over to the girl and he was telling her something. The chick got mad, slapped him and left. Dan came back rubbing his cheek.

 

“You ok Dan? I asked in a low voice. Dan began to laugh and ruffled my hair.

“Am I ok? Of course. The better question is are you ok? She got you good.” Dan took notice of my eye patch and began to freak a little. “Wait, do you still have vision in that eye?! I hope you do. Son of a bitch, I hope you’re not in too much pain.”

“Dan, I’m fine. My eye should be healed in a few days, but what about the video. We can’t get a replacement this short notice.”

“Don’t worry, Ninja Brian and I got this. Go rest up.” Dan turned around so he was facing the rest of the crew.

“You guys can go home and rest. We can continue this next Sunday. Enjoy your week.” With that, everyone cleared out, except for the Grumps and Brian.

“Dan, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Don’t worry. Right Brian?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. We can use this time to find a replacement anyway.” With that, Barry helped me inside and sat me on the couch. Zack ran up to me and gave my arm a hug.

“I’m fine Zack. Why don’t you go play with Mochi or Mimi?” Zack hesitated but left anyway. The other Grumps came into the living room and looked very concern.

“Guys, I’m fine. You have work to do. I’ll just take a nap.” I gave a smile to reinsure them and reluctantly, they left. I lie down on the couch and quickly fell asleep. My dreams were not pleasant though. Memories can sooth you one day, but haunt you the next.


	8. Chapter 8

Before reading this, be aware that this content is not for sensitive people. I'm sorry. Also, do know that this is most likely poorly written. It's worth it at the end though......I think.

 

 

I had woken up in a room that seemed familiar but why? The room was pink and had a lot of stuffed animals. There was a kid’s bed in the corner and a dresser next to it. It hit me. Now I know why this is so familiar. It was my room as a kid but why am I here? I looked around and saw a little girl. She had short h/c hair and bright e/c eyes.  My own e/c eyes widen at the realization that the little girl is me or was me. I’m so confused.

 

_ Wh\- what? How? _

 

Before I could say or do anything, I heard a sound that sent shivers down my spine and made my knees weak. The same sound that haunted my memories. The sound of someone getting hit and crying.

 

_No. Not this._

 

This sound continued on until young me got up and left her room and down the hallway to go check it out.

 

_No!_

I ran after her.

“No! You can’t go. Don’t! You’ll regret it!” I cried out.

 

I went to grab her shoulder nut my hand just fazed right through. This caused me to freeze for a moment before trying again. Again, my hand went straight through. She made it to a closed door and went to open it. Before I could react, vines came out of the ground and wrapped around my limbs, preventing me from moving much. Time had slowed down around me. She slowly grabbed the knob as I fiercely struggled. When I heard a click, I stopped and looked up. My eyes widen in horror and my heart began to pound so loud that I felt the sound waves, at the scene in front of me. Dad was screaming and beating mom as she cried. Dad turned around and the look in his eyes made my heart stop for a moment before going into an irregular heartbeat. Young me stood there, shaking like a leaf.

 

_No._

“Daddy, why are you hurting mommy?” She asked, tears threating to spill. Dad stood up and walked towards her. It was like a wolf, stalking a rabbit. He raised his hand. I tried to look away or cry out, but my eyes were glued to the scene, unblinking and my voice fell to deaf ears. Tears fell down my face as I was forced to watch my dad beat both me and mom.

 

“Because she is a whore! You are not my child!”

 

_No more! Please stop! Why are you showing me this!? I don’t want to remember!_

 

The ground below me disappeared and I fell. I was grateful that I would no longer see that but whoever was in control, was playing a cruel trick on me. I landed on a desk and the vines were no more. I was in a classroom full of little children. They were all staring at someone, even the teacher.

 

_Oh no._

Young me had walked inside. She had a black eye, a swollen cheek, and various bruises. Her little eyes were fearful. I stood up and went t over to her but the kids stood in my way. I couldn’t move around them or move them.

 

_Dammit. Let me get around! Run! Run away and never come back!_

 

The teacher stood tall and walked toward young me.

 

“Hmm? What do we have here? Did someone beat you?”

 

_Don’t answer! Lie! Run! Anything! Just don’t say yes!_

 

“Yes. Daddy did.”

 

_No!!_

The teacher had a smirk on her face and she faced the other kids.

 

“Now then class, parents only hit naughty children. So what does that make little y/n?”

“A naughty child.” The whole class said in sync.

 

_Stop it._

“Now then, y/n turn around and put your hands on the desk.”

 

_Run away!_

Young me did as told. She didn’t know what was coming but I did and so did everyone else.  **WHACK!!!**

“Ahhhh!!!”

“No crying!”  **WHACK!!!** That was the sound of a ruler hitting her back.

 

_Stop it! Please! No more! Stop this nightmare!!_

As the teacher continued to hit little me, the children began to laugh and taunt her. Their faces began to change. Their faces became white and their smiles and eyes were solid black.

 

_This is wrong!!_

 

Soon the whacks began to sound more like splat. The ruler was drawing blood and a lot of it. The teacher stopped and set the bloody ruler down. She observed her handy work for a moment. A very bloody back with red marks and welts.

 

“There, I think you understand now not to be naughty.” Young me had tears streaming down her face.

 

_Why would anyone do this? It isn’t right!_

Young me stood there for a moment before walking to her desk and sitting. I couldn’t stand to look at this anymore. Everything went black for a moment. I suddenly appeared in a kitchen. In front of the sink, stood my mo. Young me had just walked in from the front door and my mom saw her.

 

“What is that?!” He voice was very loud and full of anger. Mom grabbed the dress that little me was wearing and inspecting it before scowling.

 

“You got it dirty!” Young me began to cry and stutter.

 

“Sorry mommy.”

 

_Don’t say anymore. You’ll regret it!_

“The teacher hit my back with a ruler.” Mom then slapped her, hard. She stumbled back before hitting the ground.

 

“Only bad kids are hit by teachers. Bad kids must be punished.” With that, she slapped her a few more times before dragging her down the hall and shoving her into her room.

 

“You will stay in your room with no lights on, until tomorrow. You are such a brat you now? I wish I never had you.” She slammed the door and left. Young me began to cry. I couldn’t tell if it was from fear, pain, or disappointment of knowing that your parents are not proud of you. Maybe all three. I know I still feel the last one. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to calm down. Suddenly, the world around me began to spin rapidly. I kept hearing different voices yelling at me.

 

“Worthless!”

“Useless!”

“Go die!!”

“I wish you had never been born!”

“I want to die!” Was the last one I heard in an all too familiar voice, before feeling two hands shaking my shoulders.

 

 

 

 I jolted awake and my eyes saw Barry and the rest of the Grumps. I lunged at Barry, burying my face in his chest. My hands clenched tightly on his shirt as I cried. Barry rubbed my back as he slowly rocked back and forward.

 

“Sh, sh. It’s ok now.”

“Is she ok?”

“I hope so.”

“Poor y/n.” None of them have ever seen my cry like this. Usually it was just a few tears escaping my eyes but this was full on crying. After a few minutes, I had calmed down. I sat on the couch with Barry and Danny on either side of me.

 

“Y/n, what happened?” Suzy asked her face and voice full of concern. Even without make-up, she still looks beautiful.

“I…”

_ Don’t tell them. It will only make tem depressed. You don’t want that. You want people to smile, not feel sadness. _

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep everyone. I didn’t mean to wake you.” They all looked at each other, not buying what I’m selling. Suzy sighed.

 

“We’re not leaving you alone. Someone will stay with you tonight.” Suzy said.

 

“I will. Danny said. I felt my face heat up at the thought of sharing the same bed as Dan.

 

“Um… you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I’m doing it. Come on. You must be tired.” Dan said before gently grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. Barry didn’t look to sure but didn’t say anything. We stopped at his door and he opened it up for me.

 

“Thank you Dan.”

“No problem y/n. I used to get night terrors. I’m here to protect you. If you want, I can sleep on the floor if that makes you more comfortable.”

“No it’s fine. I don’t mind sharing a bed.”

 

Dan nodded and climbed into the bed. I followed. We were pretty far apart from each other. Soon though, Dan fell asleep and I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. My back was touching his chest and his head was in the crook of my neck. I could feel his breath on my neck, and my cheeks turned a rose red. Dan did feel very warm and comfortable though. Dan would mumble occasionally through the night and I found it cute. I soon fell asleep as well. My nightmare did not continue that night.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, I had woken up to the sound of snoring. I slowly opened my e/c eyes and looked over my shoulder. I had to hold in my laughter at the sight I saw. Dan had moved around so much that he was sideways, to where only his lower half was on the bed. He had one arm on the bed and the other on his head while his face was smooched on the floor. His hair was such a mess, he looked so cute. I quietly got up and out of bed, as to not wake the sleeping Sexbang. I decided to go get Barry so he could this. I left the room and went down the hall until I entered the living room. Still not used to my eye patch, I tripped over Mochi. Before I could hit the ground, Barry caught me.

 

“Enjoy your trip?”

“Very funny. Speaking of funny, come look at Dan.”

“How do you have so much energy in the morning?”

“Just give me an hour or two. I’ll crash.”

 

We stood at the entrance of Dan’s room and I gestured towards him. Since I left, he seemed to have a few furry friends join him. Mochi was sitting on his ass, Mimi was laying on his back, and Zack was napping in his hair. Like always. Barry sighed with a smile on his face as he slowly shook his head. He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. A moment or two later, Suzy and Arin came down the hallway. Before they could utter out a sound, we gave them the single to keep quiet. They nodded and came over to see what we were staring at. Dan uttered a loud snore and that break the camel’s back. We couldn’t hold the laughter in anymore, so we let it all out.

Dan was jolted awake and he let out a startled yelp. The cats left but Zack stayed in his hair, even with Dan moving around. He had somehow ended on his back, with his legs tangled in the blanket. We heard some light groaning.

 

“Yo Dan, you ok?” I asked. Dan gave a thumbs up.

“Yup! Wore my helmet.” Zack gave a ‘bark’, now awake.

“Let me help you up man.” Arin said as he entered the room. He tripped over a shoe though, and fell…on Dan with an ‘oof’.

 

“Quick Suzy, get the camera.”

“Way ahead of you y/n.” Suzy said while pulling a camera out from behind her back. She took a few pictures before leaving with a smile on her face. Arin and Danny were struggling, but that just make shit worse. Now Arin was trapped in the blanket, somehow.

 

“Barry!”

“Barry, help!”

“Do something Barry!”

“Please!” Arin and Danny yelled as they tried to detach themselves from each other.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. You both look fine to me.”

“Besides, if Barry helps you guys, he may get trapped as well.” I added.

“Sounds like y/n doesn’t want to share her Bear. Hahahaha.”

“Arin, man. This is not the time to be teasing the only people who can help us.” Dan said, pushing Arin’s face away from his that was a little too close. I leaned close to Barry’s ear.

 

“Let’s see if we can get just Danny out. We can leave Arin there.” I whispered.

“Agreed.” After a few minutes, we got Dan out but we left Arin.

“Uh, guys. I’m still stuck.”

“Did you guys hear something?”

“Nope.”

“Let’s get some food.” We all nodded at that idea and began to leave Dan’s room. I jumped on Barry’s back and he grabbed my legs, so I wouldn’t fall.

 

“Onward and forward Barrycorn!” I said as I pointed in front of us.

“Neigh!”

“Wait for Sir Sexbang.” Barry and Dan ran down the hallway and into the living room. When I saw Suzy, I waved my left hand wildly.

 

“‘Eyyyy Suzy, your huby is a little tied up.” Suzy gave a small laugh and left to go check on her husband. Barry set me down on the couch and then sat next to me.

 

“Hey guys, I’m going to go get us some coffee. I’ll be back soon. Later.” Dan said as he gave a short wave and then left. I laid my head on Barry’s shoulder, already feeling my body crash. He started to run his fingers through my hair. It felt so nice, I began to relax. After a moment, he sighed.

 

“You Ok Bear?”

“Yeah. I’m just worried about you.” I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at him.

“Huh?” I asked as I tiled my head to the side.

“First you get your eye clawed,” He set his hand on my check, just below the eye patch. His thumb rubbing my cheek for a second before he removed his hand and continued what he was saying.

“Then that nightmare. Y/n, tell me. Was it a nightmare, or a memory?”

“Barry I-“

“Y/n I known you for two years, almost three. I don’t know what happened to you but I do know that it has affected you. I remember when you first met and then Danny and Arin. Something had to happen to you to make you act and feel that way.”


	10. Chapter 10

I remember that day as well. I was 22 and I only spoke in a low mumble. That was why they had me only make the orders, not talk to the customers. I was extremely skittish. I was scared of everyone. Except for one person. I became friends with Barry. I still don’t know what made me say ‘hi’ to him, but I am very grateful I did. He would come in the coffee almost every night at about the same time. Sometimes he would order for just himself, and other times, he would order for his friends as well. When we became friends, it was just us sitting at a table drinking coffee. He would do all the talking and I would just listen. Saying a few words here and there. He would occasionally bring a laptop to work with. I told him if he needed any help, I could. Barry must have been shocked that I was really good with computers. As time went by, I began to talk more, but only to him. I even mention my pet, and that caused me to talk even more. Barry wanted to meet my pet but I told him my boss wouldn’t let him in the shop. I hated leaving poor Zack all by himself. He has separation anxiety. Barry said he could watch Zack for me while I worked. I thought about it for a while before agreeing. So, one night Barry came to my apartment before I had to leave for work.

I heard a knock at my door as I was fixing my tie. I opened the door and Barry came in.

 

“Hey Barry. I should be back at about 11. Is that ok?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Is that Zack on the table?” Barry asked as he pointed at Zack. Zack was barely a foot long since he was still very young. He was eating but once he heard Barry speak, he stopped and stared at Barry.

“Yeah, that’s Zack. I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for, right?”

 

_Friends? Barry sees me as his friend? I have a friend?_

 

“Yeah. Well, I better get going. If you get hungry or thirsty, just help yourself.” With that, I left for work.

When I came back, I was exhausted. What I saw on my couch had me shocked but also very happy. Zack was asleep on Barry’s lap. Zack had never gone near anyone, let alone sleep on them.

 

“Welcome back. I made you some tea.”

“Thank you Barry.”

“You ok? You look tired.”

“I’m fine. It’s just I had to remake someone’s order at least 5 different times because one of coworkers keep writing the wrong order. I was the one yelled at though.” I sighed as I sat down next to Barry. Barry patted my back before handing me my cup of tea. This was the closest we have ever gotten. The thought made my face heat up.

“Thanks Barry.”

“Any time y/n.” Barry’s phone vibrated, letting him know he had a text. Zack woke up because of it. Once he saw me, he jumped into my arms. Barry looked at it and sighed.

“Everything ok?”

“Huh? Yeah. Hey um…. I was wondering… could you come over to my place? I need a little help with some computer stuff. I know you don’t feel comfortable meeting new people, but they should be busy. We’ll go straight to the editing room. Zack can come too and you can sleep in the guest room.”

“Sure. I don’t mind. It’s the least I can do to thank you for watching Zack. Just let me get change real quick.”

“No problem.” I left the living room and entered my room. I got undressed and grabbed a band Tee and I put my Legend of Zelda sweater over it. I then grabbed my loose jeans and sneakers. When I reentered the living room, Barry was on the phone, talking to someone. After a moment, he hung up.

 

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

 

Zack climbed into my pocket and we left my apartment. We soon made it to Barry’s house and we were right outside the door. I was shaking a little as I fiddled with my fingers. Barry placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

 

“Don’t worry. I’m here.” He opened the door and we walked inside.

“Hey, Barry is back!”

“Barry!”

“Shit.” Two male voices shouted as Barry cursed.

 

_Oh no. People._


	11. Chapter 11

Two tall men came down the hallway. I panicked and hid behind Barry. They stood in front of Barry. One had a jewfro, red flannel shirt, and ripped jeans. The other had brown hair that touched his shoulders with a blond streak. He wore a transformer shirt and normal jeans.

 

“Who’s that?” The taller one asked. Barry sighed and patted my head.

“A friend. Look, we’re going to the editing room. Later.” Barry began to walk down the hallway, with me right behind him.

“But who is she?” One of them tapped my shoulder, causing me to squeak and hide behind Barry.

“Wow, sorry about that.”

“Arin, Dan, she doesn’t want to meet anyone right now.”

“Barry calm down. We just want to know what your friend’s name is.” The tallest one asked. I poked my head out from behind Barry.

“Well, you’re freaking her out.”

“How!” My shoulders jumped and I held onto Barry’s shirt tighter. The taller one sighed and sat down.

“I think I get it now.” His voice was very soft and low. I began to relax a little.

“She doesn’t like loud noises, right?” He asked. I nodded.

“Also, I think she may be intimidated by our height. Arin, sit down.” Dan said. Arin nodded and sat down as well. I stared at them for a moment.

“Um…hi.”

“Hey, I’m Daniel but you can call me Danny. What is your name?”

“Y/n.”

“Hey y/n, I’m Arin.” Arin said a little louder than Danny. All of sudden, Zack poked his out from my pocket and glared at the two men. He gave a puppy-like bark before climbing out and onto my shoulder.

“Woah, who’s the little dude?” Dan asked in excitement.

“Oh, his name is Zackery.”

“Oh, so Zack for short. He’s a cool looking ferret.” Arin said. Zack hopped off and stood in front of Arin. He began yapping at him, almost like a small dog. I got out from behind Barry and picked Zack up. He continued to yap at Arin.

“I-I’m sorry. Zack doesn’t like being called a ferret.” I said with my head lowered and my voice in a low mumble. Zack calmed down after a moment. Dan stood up, wearing a smile.

“Hey, don’t be down. Perk up. You’re a friend of Barry’s right?” I nodded.

“Then you’re a friend of mine.” Arin stood up as well, with a smile.

“Yeah, same here.”

_Friend? I have friends?_

 

A smile found its way on my face as I let out a small laugh. Zack stared at the two men before jumping out of my arms and onto Dan’s shoulder. He climbed up until he was in Dan’s hair, completely hidden. Dan let out a laugh.

 

“Looks like I got two new friends. Hey little buddy, don’t get trapped in there.” We all laughed together.

 

After that, I would visit as much as I could. They even came over to my place a few times. I soon became used to Danny’s and Arin’s loud voices and antics. I even met Ross, Suzy, and Holly soon after. Just a year ago, I had to move out of my apartment because I wasn’t allowed to have Zack there but they let us move in with them. I had never felt so welcomed before. I looked at Barry after the flashback.

 

“How was any of that relevant to what you were saying?”

“Something must have happened to you to make you scared of yelling, shouting, and one extremely taller than you. In fact, you were just flat out scared of people in general. What happened to you y/n? Please tell me. It hurts to know that someone I care about is hurting inside. Please y/n. Don’t you trust me?” Barry a few tears leak from his eyes. Before I could say anything, I heard a cough. From around the corner, came the other grumps.

“Please y/n. We want to know what is hurting you.”

“We care about you.” I stared at them for a moment before sighing.

“I don’t like talking about my past but you guys deserve to know. Just don’t treat me any different. Ok?” They all nodded, and I sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

We were all sitting on or around the couch. There was this tense air around us.

 

"Y/n, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Suzy said while placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just need a moment to gather my thoughts." I took a deep breath in and then out.

 

"Ok, when I was a young child, my parents didn't really get along that well. Almost every night was filled with yelling or screaming. One day though, it became worse than ever before. I was about 6 or 7 when I made one of my biggest mistakes." I was looking up, my eyes becoming distant. Suzy shook my shoulder, causing my shoulders to jump and tense up. I relaxed after a second or two.

 

"Haha, sorry about that. I was just thinking. Any ways, I heard crying so I went to go check it out. I wish I never did though. My dad was, was, was." I felt tears welling up but I refused to let them fall. Barry put a hand over mine and gave it a squeeze.

 

"It's ok y/n. You don't have to continue if you don't have to."

"Here." Suzy said as she handed me a bottle of water. I took a sip and set it down on the coffee table.

 

"Thank you Barry and Suze. Don't worry, I'm fine." They all nodded, but Danny and Barry wore concern faces.

 

"He was beating her. When I questioned him about it, he shouted that she was a whore and that I wasn't his. He then began to beat me. I don't remember how long I was awake though. The next day was even worse though. I took a look around and sighed.

 

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound so...depressing."

"No, no. It's ok. Just, what happened to make things worse?" Ross asked.

 

"Oh, well, um. I went to school the next day. I had many bruises forming and showing. The teacher saw and she had this stupid, stupid idea. She decided that since my dad had beaten me, there must have been a reason, and I needed more punishment. She brought out the metal ruler." I saw a few of them shudder. "I don't need to elaborate anymore about what she did with it, do I?" They all gave me a nod.

 

"After that, I just became scared to speak up. Afraid that if I said the wrong thing, I might end up dead. I couldn't bear to even to look people in the yes. This lead to me being the loner in high school and college. That's really it, or at least that all needs to be spoken anyways."

 

After letting out a sigh, I felt many pairs of arms wrap around me. I let out a gasp and blinked my eyes in shock at the sudden contact. I saw all of the grumps hugging me. It finally hit me how much these guys actually like me.

 

"Don't worry."

"You're our friend."

"We care a lot about you."

"You're part of our family."

"We love you."

 

Love. Family. You know, life isn't so bad. My past wasn't completely bad. I have a few nice memories. I think my best memories though, come from the past two years. When I met Zack and Barry.

 

A smile found its way on my face as I let out a laugh. They pulled away, with smiles on their faces as well and we all laughed together. We didn't know why, but laughing with friends, no, family, is the best.

 

"Ok guys. Story time is over. We have videos to make, and I have videos to edit."

"Glad to see that you're back to your cheerful self." Suzy said. Arin ruffled my hair.

"If you ever need to talk to someone, we're all ears."

"Come on dude. Let's record some GameGrumps VS. Later y/n."

"I'm kicking your ass man."

"Not this time. I have a secret weapon."

"And that is?"

"Zachery!" Zack poked his head out of Danny's hair and let out a 'bark'. Arin let out a fake scream of terror and ran down the hallway, towards the Grump room, with Dan on his tail. We were all laughing before leaving to do own thing.


	13. Chapter 13

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly after that. By Wednesday, my eye was better but Monday night, I got questioned by my boss about it. I felt a little uncomfortable telling him what had happened and why, but told him none the less. I could have sworn I saw anger in his eyes when I told him about the chic, but I could be wrong. 

 

My boss had to work with me during my shifts Monday and Tuesday. It’s not that I don’t like him; it’s just that he ‘jokingly’ flirts with me. Like when someone is flirting with you but they don’t mean any of it. Just a joke. Or like how you insult your friend and they insult you back. You don’t mean any of it. It gets annoying when I’m trying to work. 

 

I’m always glad to get back home and help Barry edit videos, mess with Danny and Arin, or talk with Suzy. I was able to tell them more about my past. I told them about the time when I won a young Author’s contest and times when I was the only one to pass certain test. I had allways helped people with questions they didn’t understand. In collage, no one was mean to me, but no one was my friend either. That was more on my part though. I just kind of pushed people away. I would be nice and help but I didn’t trust anyone to get close to me. Zack was the first but Barry was the first human. There were plenty of good things that happened in my past. I remember something odd happening on Saturday though. 

 

I normally have Saturday off and work Sunday, but I needed to help Danny on his video. I knew how much his work meant to him. I asked Mister Wellington if I could switch my schedule and, luckily, he agreed. Saturday was like any other night shift I have. Slow. I really don’t like it when I need to get work done and nothing is happening. It bugs the shit out of me. 

It didn’t help that Mister Wel- er- Brad, wanted me just to take orders. He wants me to call him by his first name when around him. Weird. 

I was in the middle of daydreaming, when I heard the bell chime. In came in a few guys I had seen before. 

 

 _Not these weirdoes._  

 

Once they saw me, they all wore smirks. Two of them leaned on the counter, the other two were fixing, or at least trying to, their hair. Externally, I was smiling but internally, I held a stare for observation. Studying them. The guys from last time grabbed my chin and looked me dead in my e/c eyes with his intense brown eyes. Having someone staring so intensely into my eyes, caused my heart to panic. My legs were shaking but the rest of me was ridged.  The other guy began to stroke my cheek, much like Barry did, except, it did not share the same feelings. 

 

Suddenly, I felt someone roughly grabbed my wrist and pull me away and into their chest. I looked up and saw Brad’s face, his eyes glaring at the men. Because of the height difference, my right arm was in the air slightly as he held my wrist in his hand. His other arm was tightly wrapped my waist, protectively. Or was it possessively? The two men matched his glare. Brad leaned his head down and gave my cheek a kiss. My face became red. I couldn’t tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.  I felt completely uncomfortable, but this was much better then how I was a minute ago. 

 

“Oi, is that chic your babe?” 

”Yeah. She is. Now then, did you come here to spend money or not?” Brad asked with anger hidden in his words. The guys sighed and left. Once they were gone, Brad let me go. He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“I’m sorry about that. It’s just that those punks have been ‘stealing’ our female workers. I didn’t want the same to happen to you. I had to make them leave and leave you alone. I couldn’t think of anything else. That is of no excuse for invading your personal space though. You can hit me if you want. I understand.” Brad had his head down and his face was a little pink, much like mine. I thought it over and decided that hitting him would do no good. 

“Don’t worry about it. Your intentions were good. Thank you for caring about me.” He smiled and ruffled my hair.


	14. Chapter 14

I asked Brad if I could leave early. He gave me a wierd look, before checking his watch.

 

"Only if you let me walk you home. I can close the shop early tonight."

"Deal. Thank you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I completely understand. Before we leave, lets clean up first, ok?"

 

I nodded. He began to turn the equipment off while I cleaned the tables. Once everything was cleaned and properly turned off, we locked up and walked down the street, towards my home. This was the first time in a while that I could get a good look of Brad. He had his long black hair in a ponytail with a few bangs here and there infront of his face. His blue eyes stood out the most though. They were so bright and yet they held many secrets. Much like myself, he was wearing an outfit very simalar to mine. His body was fairly average. Not to skinny, not to big either. He was tall though. Or at least to me. That's not to difficult to do though, since I'm under 5 foot. He wasn't Danny tall though. He looked like he was in his nid 20s when in reality, he is 32. We were walking in silence for a moment before he let out a sigh.

 

"Something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, not really. Just thinking. You know, you really came out of your shell these past two years. You're no longer shy. Instead, your catious, but today..." He trialed off.

"I just freeze up when people stare directly into my eyes. That's all." He gave me a nod. After a moment of silence, I spoke up.

"Hey Brad, why do you flirt with me?" His face turned a few hues pinker.

"I know this may sound stupid and maybe creepy but you look really cute when you blush."

 

_Cute? Brad thinks I'm cute? Why?_

 

"Also, I'm a bit jelouse."

"Jelouse?"

"Yeah. You know that guy that comes in almost every night at the same time?"

"Barry?"

"Yeah him. I'm jelouse of the close friendship he has with you. he was able to get to know you. I was wondering if you would allow me to do the same."

"How would we do that?"

"Um...well...maybe a...date?"

 

_A date? No one has...shit. How am I going to find time for this?_

 

"When?"

"Next Saturday at 4?"

"Sure. How about the movies?"

"Then maybe dinner?"

"Sure." He wore a big smile that reminded me of Danny's.

"Yo y/n. What are you doing here?" I heard a familar voice asked. I turned around and saw Barry walking our way.

"Oh hey Barry. This is Brad, my boss and friend. He was walking me home."

"Hello Barry. I'm Brad Wellington. It's nice to meet a friend of y/n."

"Barry Kramer. Nice to meet you as well." They both shook hands.

"Thank you for walking with y/n. I can take over from here."

"You be safe on your way home."

"No problem. You too. See you later y/n. Oh and Barry."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for all of the busness at the coffee shop."

"No problem." They shared a small laugh and we began our way back home. Brad walked the other way. Barry started to tell me what Dan and Arin were up to while I was gone. We had to keep our voices down so we didn't wake the nieborhood. Barry even told me he got Zack to bed.

 

"I swear, he is just like a small child."

"Did he make you read him a bedtime story?" I asked sarcasticly.

"Yes." Barry said with his head down."

"Hahahaha! How?"

"He held this book in my face and gave me the puppy-dog look and a few wimpers." I patted his back.

"That works on me too. Don't worry about it."

 

We made it to the front door. Once inside, Arin came walking over to me and hugged me. He was complaining something about a game called 'Battle Kid'. He was even crying. I gave his back a pat.

"Um, Suzy! Come get your man!" Suzy came walking down the hallway and gave a small chuckle at the scene infront of her. She took Arin away and they passed Danny on their way to Arin's room.

"Welcome back y/n." He gave me a tight hug and then pulled away. He still hd his arm wrapped around my shoulder.  Barry came over and ruffled my h/c hair.

"Don't forgt that we have a big day tomorrow." Barry reminded us.

"Speaking of which, where did Brian go? I haven't seen him all we- eep!" Brian had tapped my shoulder, causing me to jump in the air. Lucky for me, Barry caught me and was holding me bridle style.

"Well done Ninja Brian, except she jumped into the wrong person."

"I jumped into Barry because I know he can hold my weight. Not so sure about you." I said as Barry set me down.

 

Danny looked at Brian before nodding. Before I could react, he had picked me up and set me on his shoulder. He let out a laugh and gave my ass a pat.

"Come Ninja Brian. I have found me a trophy." Before he could walk off with me,  gave his ass a pinch. That caused him to let a out a girly squeak and he dropped me. Lucky for me, I landed on my feet.

"You ok y/n?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm a strong independent woman." I said with my hands on my hips. Zack had climbed his way up untill he stood on my head, in the same pose. He let out a 'bark'. We all shared a laugh before going to our rooms, for bed.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up early Sunday morning and by early I mean like 9. I wore my ripped jeans, black converse and a black T-shirt that read '100% Done With Your BullShit'. When I got outside, the boys were already setting up. Once everything was set up and everyone was ready,we began to shoot.

Filming went pretty smoothly. The new actress we got was pretty cool. At break time, we even shared a cup of tea and chatted. There was one part of the video where I had to shove Danny into the pool. We had to do it a few times and one time, he grabbed onto me and pulled me in with him. Barry had to help me out since I was too busy laughing to get out myself. Once we were all done filming, Danny drove Brian back to the airport and the rest of the crew went home.

I was sitting on the couch, practising Brawl so the next time I fight Ross, I don't get my ass handed to me.

 

_God damm that Kirby bitch. I'm going to kick his ass next time so I swear._

 

Zack, Mimi, and Mochi were all asleep on the couch with me. Suzy was making a video, Holly and Ross went home, Arin was drawing, and Barry... wait, where is Barry? I quietly got up and looked around the house. I finally came to his room and saw that his door was slightly open. I hestantly looked inside.

I saw Barry, sleeping. without his shirt. 

 

_His face looks so cute and his chest..._

 

I shook my head to get the thought out as my cheeks began to burn. I quickly got out of his room and held my hands over my face.

 

_God dammit y/n!! Why did you stare?!_

_Because he looked perfect._

_Shut up!!_

 

I gave my head another shake and went to the kitchen to get me some water. Soon, Dan came in from the front door. He entered the kitchen and he stared at my still red face.

 

"You ok y/n?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered out. Danny let a sigh. He leaned on the counter and stared at me.

"What happened?"

"I saw...Barry shirtless."

"And?"

"That's it."

"Dude, it's just Barry shirtless. It's not like he was naked. He wasn't naked right?"

"No! Of course not. I guess I see your point though."

"Now then, if I was shirtless, I could understand you getting all flustered up. Hahahaha!" Danny jokingly said as he ran a hand from his thigh up to his chest, before laughing. He didn't notice the fact that my face became redder at the images that popped in my head. After a moment, Dan left to go bug Arin.

Barry came down the hallway, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. He was still shirtless though. I found my eyes tracing all over his chest, admiring it.

 

_How is he single?_

 

"How was your nap Bear?"

"Good."

"Your shirt is still missing."

"Huh?" He looked down before blushing and rushing back to his room.

I let out a small chuckle before going into the living room. I had Brawl all set up and sat on the couch, ready to play. Barry came back, wearing a plaid button-up shirt. I held up a controller.

"Want to play a round or two?"

"Sure." He sat next to me and picked Yoshi. I decided to use my favorite smash character,__, and we started the game.

Every round we played, I lost. Either I'm just bad at games, or Barry is the master.

"Hey, why didn't you invite us to play?" Arin asked as he and Danny came down the hall and sat on the couch with us. Dan sat next to me and Arin sat next to Dan.

Throughout the game, whenever I would touch Danny or Barry, my cheeks would heat up and my heart would skip a beat. I ignored it though. Thinking I was just getting nervous about the game. In the end, Barry won the most matches, then me, then Danny, and finally Arin with zero wins.

It was getting late, so we put the game away and went to bed. Through the night, my mind was full of images of Barry and Danny. Not just normal images. My cheeks would not go back to their normal color either. I couldn't understand why though. I wasn't sick. Finally, I thought that maybe, just maybe, my love for them, wasn't as platonic as I thought. I sat up quickly and ran my hands through my hair.

 

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is bad! Very bad! I can't be attracted to my friends! It won't work! Ya sure, they are good looking and nice, sweet, harming, gentle, smart, humorous...Ok. Maybe I do like them. ...What am I going to do!?_


	16. Chapter 16

I didn't sleep at all that night. My mind kept racing. All I did was think of the worst case scenarios. I decided that I would read a few books to get my mind off of this dilemma. I grabbed some books off of my shelf and went to the couch in the living room. My mind was more relaxed but that didn't last for very long. Once I finished my last book, I looked at the clock.

 

_3AM. Shit. I'm the only one awake right now. God dammit heart. I don't need nor want these feelings. Just when I thought my life was looking up, I just had to go and gain feeling for not just one but two of my friends. Son of a bitch! If I tell them, I'll lose my only friends. Not to mention I will also lose the roof over both mine and Zack's head. I'm fine with me but...poor Zack. If I don't tell anyone, I'll go mad! ...I got a plan. I'll disregard my feeling for Danny and Barry and just be satisfied that we're just friends. Yeah. That'll work...........Fuck! Who am I kidding?! I can't just turn off my feelings! Maybe...maybe they share the same feelings?.......................God dammit! Why would they?! I mean look at me! They can get any one they wanted. Why settle for me?! Why am I so angry all of a sudden?!_

 

During my little freakout, I was running my hands through my hair and pacing around the room. All of a sudden. I felt something that was not right. I ran straight to the bathroom to check and I was right. After a moment, I left the bathroom and went to where the washing machine was.

 

_Well that explains my hormones and the sudden anger. Sometimes I hate having a vagina. I didn't sign up for Satan's monthly river of fucking blood!...Wait a minute. Maybe I don't like Danny and Barry that way, and just my hormones going nutty! Man I hope so. Not that there is anything wrong with them. I just don't want to risk the friendship._

 

I sat back down on the couch and Mochi and Mimi joined me. Soon the Grumps were waking up, one by one. Once Suzy saw my face, she ran to the bathroom.

 

_Oh that's right. If Suzy has it too, then the boys are in trouble. Oh well. Not my problem. ...Wow. That was rude._

 

Danny and Barry came walking down the hallway with Zack jumping from one head to the other. My heart began to flutter so I hit my chest a few times to make it stop.

 

_Fuck you hormones._

 

"Morning guys." I tried to say with my usually happy and energetic voice but most of my energy was being zapped away. Dan sat next to me and grabbed a pillow and held it in front of his chest.

"Let me guess. That time?"

"How did-"

"I have a sister. Do you want me to get you some chocolates?"

"Or games?" Danny and Barry asked. My face began to turn into many different shades of red, that I didn't think was possible.

"N-n-n-no, I'm fine." Dan set the pillow down while letting out a sigh of relief. I gave him a confused look.

"The pillow was in case you hit me."

"I didn't sign up for this shit." I mumbled out. Barry gave my head a light pat.

"It can't be all bad. Come on, I'll play your favorite movie."

"Yeah. You can also cuddle up against us too, if you want."

"What?"

"Well both Suzy and Holly said that girls like to cuddle with friends."

"Hmmm, true. Only if you guys are ok with it though."

 

_What am I saying? This will make things worse!_

 

Before I could make up my mind, the movie started. I had somehow moved around to where I was leaning against Barry, while resting my legs on Dan's lap. Before long, the lack of sleep caught up, and I had fallen asleep. I don't know what it is about these two, but no matter what, I can somehow feel at ease when I'm near them.


	17. Chapter 17

I felt a hand gently shake my shoulder. My e/c eye slowly fluttered open. I let out a yawn.

"What?" I asked groggily before closing my eyes again.

"Barry, hand me the shield." I heard Danny say.

 

_Shield? What would Danny need a shield for?_

 

I felt a finger jab my right side, causing me to squeak and punch the closest thing to my right, which happen to be Danny, who let out a girly scream. Lucky for him though, he had a pillow to block it.

"God dammit Dan! You know not to do that!"

"You're awake now."

"Huh?" Dan stood up and gave my head a pat.

"You fell asleep during the movie and it just ended not too long ago." Barry stood up as well.

"Yeah. You used me as your pillow, which I don't mind. Your job must tire you out."

"Not really. It just catches up with you after a while."

"I know what you mean. Anyway, I have a errand I need to run. Later." With that, Barry grabbed his keys and left. I felt a tug at my heart when he left. I craved to still have physical contact with him.

 

_Knock it off y/n! You don't need that!_

_Yes I do._

_No!_

 

"You ok y/n?" Danny asked has he placed a hand on my shoulder.

 

_That angelic voice...Cut it out!_

 

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"You were starring at the door."

"Oh. I was just thinking." Danny looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his. Then he wrapped his arms around me in a tight, comfortable hug. His scent was delicious.

"Thank you so much y/n. You've been doing so much to help  with not just my videos but also the videos for the GameGrumps. Thank you." He pulled away and wore this smile that just made my heart swell.

"No problem Danny. I know how much your work means to you." He gave a nod, still smiling. I couldn't help but stare at his lips. Before anymore words could be spoken, Arin walked in.

"Yo Danny, ready to shoot some videos?"

"Huh? Yeah man. Be there in a minute." Arin nodded and went to the Grump room. Dan gave me one more smile before joining Arin. I stood there for a moment, while my face heated up and 'thoughts' ran through my head. After a moment, I ran down the halls, towards Suzy's room. I opened the door, entered and locked the door.

"Suzy." I said her name in a way hat a kid would to their mom, letting them know that something was up. I then face plated  myself on her bed, and didn't move. She sat on the bed next to me and gave my back a pat.

"Period?" I nodded.

"Hormones?" I nodded again.

"Tell me what has been going on." I sat up and began to tell her everything that has been going on. The thoughts, the smells, the touches, everything.

"What do I do Suzy?" She sighed.

"Don't ignore it. That is the first thing. That will make things worse.  Also, how do you feel now?"

"Fine, I guess. Why?"

"You'll see. Untill your time is over, try to spend with Ross, Holly, Arin, and myself. That should help."

"Ok. I'll try."

"Hey, cheer up. This is perfectly normal."

"It is?"

"Yep. I remember going through a very similar thing. I think since I'm married, my hormones have calmed down. Also, you have never been in close contact for a long period of time with anyone before either." I nodded, since it made a lot of sense.

"Come on. Lets go out and do a little window shopping. I know how much you enjoy it." I let out an excited gasp as I clapped my hands. We then heard scratching at the door and a little 'bark'. Suzy let out a small chuckle.

"You can come too Zack." We then another small 'bark'. We got ready and headed out for the mall. Since I wear big sweater very often, Zack just hides in them so he can still be with me and not get kicked out. I already began to feel so much better. Spending time with Suzy and Zack was great. Suzy even got me a few new books and I got her some make-up. The next two hours were a blast. Telling each other funny stories and jokes. She even told me about Arin's D club. I wished I had done this sooner. Spending time with Suzy was fun. I will say this though, I was not prepared for what was about to happen, very soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Out came Holly from one of the clothing stores.

"Holly!" Suzy and I shouted as we waved our arms. She saw us and waved back before walking towards us. She then wrapped her arms around us.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked

"Just trying to keep y/n's mind off of this new problem of hers." Holly's face became concern.

"Problem?"

"Yeah. I may or may not have feeling for Danny and Barry." I said as my cheeks became a light pink. Holly stared at me before giving me a tight hug.

"I swear, you are so adorable sometimes. Anyways, what do you mean by, 'may or may not'?" Suzy and I explained about hat I meant and why I was unsure.

"I see. Well, Suzy had the best idea. Come on, lets go get some food."

We all agreed and we went up stairs, where the food court was. There was an In-N-Out there so that was what we got. Holly had also got a salad from one of the other places, but she didn't eat it. She pushed it towards me.

"What's-"

"I know you have Zack with you. He must be hungry." Zack poked his head out from my sleeve and grabbed a few leaves to munch on. Soon we all finished our meals and we began to walk around. Zack was now hiding in the hood that I had down.

"Hey y/n?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think we ever had a girls day out before, have we?" Holly mentioned.

"You're right. Why is that?" Suzy asked.

"Well, I've been busy with work."

"True."

All of a sudden, the scent of very strong perfume hit our noses.

"What? We're not near any perfume stores." I stated.

 

_Oh no. Not this chic again._

 

In front of us stood three girls, and one of them was very familiar. The one on the left wore her black hair in pigtails, shorts, and T-shirt. The right one had her red hair in a ponytail and wore a summer dress. Finally, the chic in the middle had long blonde hair, a tank top, and jeans.

 

"Isn't that the chic that clawed your eye?" Holly whispered. I gave a nod.

"Yeah. Come on. Lets keep going." With that, we kept walking forward. Sadly, they noticed us.

"Hm? I thought I smelled pigs! Hahaha!"

"Oh my god. Look at what they're wearing. So tacky!"

"Hey bitches! We are talking to you!"

We just kept on walking. With each word, I felt my anger rise. I could hear Zack growling and from the corner of my eye, I saw some of his fur standing on up.

"Zack, calm down. There is no need to-ah-oof!" The bitch had just tripped me and I landed on the floor, hard.

Before I could do anything, Zack had sprung into action. He jumped out of my hood and stood in front of the girls, in a battle stance. His fur was puffing up and his tail was shaking. He had his teeth bared as he growled and let out a few of his 'barks'.

"Ew! It's a dirty rat!"

"What would you expect? A dirty rat comes from a dirty rat!"

Holly and Suzy helped me up and I saw the lead bitch trying to kick Zack. He had jumped and latched onto her leg though. He held on tightly as well. She began to freak out and shake her leg all over the place, screaming, and just causing a scene. Zack had to bite onto the pant leg, in order to hold on. Finally, the fabric gave way and tore at her calf. They ran away, screaming and crying. Zack stood on the ground, wagging his tail with the piece of fabric still in his mouth. The three of us were laughing as Zack climbed up my shoulder.

 

"Good job Zack."

Good boy." Suzy and Holly said as they petted him.

"Hey! You three! Get over here!" We heard a guard yell at us.

 

_Shit. Time to go._

 

 I grabbed Suzy's hand and she grabbed Holly's hand, then we ran for it. We ran all the way out of the mall and into the parking lot. Once we made it to Suzy's car, we stopped to catch our breath.

"Looks like they gave up." Holly said.

"Good. Anyways, I know this really cool yogurt shop that allows Zack inside. I'll drive." With that, I climbed into the driver seat.

"On second thought, Suzy you drive. I'll give directions. In this car, it's either I see over the dashboard or reach the pedals. Not both. Hahaha." We all shared a small laugh and we drove to the yogurt shop. On the way there, I noticed something.

"Guys, I think Zack's teth are stuck on the pant leg."

"Really?"

"Do you need help?"

"Don't worry. I got t. Now then, open up Zack. Lets see if I can detach it from those teeth of yours." Zack dd as he was told. Within a minute or two, it came loose.

"Got it. Wow. Look at the teeth marks!"

"Wow."

"I'm glad that he is on our side."

"You're such a good boy Zack."

Soon, we made it to the yogurt a lady greeted us. We had some yogurt and more laughs. Even though this day started out hectic and we met the bitch trio, I still had a lot of fun. I need to do this a lot more often.


	19. Chapter 19

Soon, we made it back home. Once we made it inside, we heard Danny shout, "Hey, the girls are back!".

"Yeah, we're back. Miss us?" Arin came over and gave Suzy a kiss.

"Always." I felt a slight tug at my heart. Ross then jumped up from the couch and gave Holly a kiss as well. Another tug.

 

_Dammit heart! I am not jealous of my friends!_

_Yes you are._

_Shut up!_

 

Zack let out a 'bark' as he grabbed the fabric from earlier and began to gnaw on it, on the floor.

"What is that?" Danny asked as he pointed at the fabric. Holly and Suzy began to chuckle.

 

_Thank you Zack, for changing the subject._

 

"So, do you guys remember um... I think her name was Divine."

"The old actress that attack you?"

"Yeah, her. We ran into her at the mall. To make a long story short, she provoked Zack and he jumped on her leg and tore her pant leg off."

"She then ran away screaming and crying." Holly finished. Danny and Arin began to laugh loudly. Dan knelt down and picked Zack up before standing up.

"Zack sure is a brave little guy." Dan said as Zack puffed out his chest and let out a little 'bark'.

"Braver than you." Ross said.

"God dammit Ross." Danny didn't notice Arin, who was sneaking up behind him, wearing a smirk.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" Both Danny and Zack let out a scream. Zack got so spooked, that he hid in Dan's shirt.

 

_Lucky. ........Wait._

 

Arin was too busy laughing to notice Dan walking up to him. All of a sudden, Dan had Arin in a head lock. Not a serious head lock, just one that friends do. Dan also gave Arina noogie. Zack poked his head out from Dan's shirt and let a 'bark'.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry. Hahahaha."

"Dog pile!" Ross shouted.

"No Ross! Don't!"

Too late. Ross had tackled them to the ground.

"God dammit Ross."

"Dammit Ross."

"Dog pile? Look out below." Barry asked as he came down the hallway. Once he saw the dog pile, he joined it.

"Barry wins!"

"Not this time Barry. Look at who is on top of you." Suzy said. Zack had somehow managed to get on top of the whole pile.

"Zackery wins." Barry said.

"That's great and all but do you guys mind GETTING OFF OF ME?!" Arin yelled.

"I can't! Ross is on me!"

"Well I can't because Barr's fatass is on me!"

"At least I have an ass."

 

_He does have a nice ass. Stop it!_

 

"Come on Barry, I'll help you up." Once I grabbed his hand, I felt a spark run through my whole body and my heart skipped a beat.

 

_Dammit heart! Not now._

 

I pulled Barry up and off of the pile. Holly then helped Ross up. Danny just rolled off but he didn't get. He was laying on his side.

"Did it."

Arn got pulled up by Suzy as I went over and poked Danny with my foot.

"Zack, quickly. Loot him." Zack 'barked' and ran over to Danny and stood on his side. He began to giggle since his side was ticklish.

"Nevermind. He's alive."

"Y/n, this isn't a RPG." Holly said.

"I know. Besides, he dessn't have anything for me to loot."

Dan stood up, holding Zack.

"I have my voice."

"I'm not Ursula."

"Yeah. You're much prettier." I heard Barry mumble out. My cheeks turned a light shade of pink. I let out a couch.

"Any ways, I better start getting ready for work. My boss told me about a new employee and he wants me to train them." The boys all wore fake sad faces.

"Awww, but you just got here." Danny said.

"Yeah, stay a little longer. Please." Barry said. All of a sudden, Danny and Barry grabbed my legs. I felt my cheeks heat up more at the physical contact. Zack had even grabbed my pant leg. I looked at their faces, and then the clock.

"Fine, but only for another hour, then I got to go."

"Yay!" Barry and Danny shouted happily as they got u and hugged me. Zack let out a happy 'bark' as his tail wagged.

"To the Grump room!" Arin shouted as we ran to the couch and set up a few games. We played for an hour before I had to go and get ready to leave. 


	20. Chapter 20

I had just gotten to the coffee shop at about 5, two hours before my shift. I went to the back and saw Brad on the phone. After a moment, he hung up.

"Oh, hey y/n. The new employee should be here soon. Also, I'll make sure to give you a bonus since you will be working over time."

"Thank you Brad. Oh, does the new employee already have some experience?"

"Yes. Also, I think the two of you will get along nicely." Brad said before leaving the back and going back to work. After a few minutes, the other coworkers left and I went to help Brad. I was cleaning the counter when the door opened up.

"Sorry if I'm late."  
  
I heard a female voice say. It sounded foreign, rich and somewhat courtly. I looked up and saw a short woman with long black hair in a ponytail, pale pink lipstick, and light eyeliner. She was wearing our uniform as well.

"Ah, Amelia. Welcome. This will be your coworker, y/n. Y/n, this is Amelia." Brad said as she got closer. She went behind the counter and I stuck my hand out to her.

"Welcome, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

I asked as we shook hands.

"Brilliant. So, where do we start?"

I began to explain what the rules were and how to make the orders. I found out that she came from England, which is pretty cool. I remember going there for college. Since she was pretty good at making the orders, I told her that I would man the register and she could take care of the orders. Brad had important phone call to make so he went to the back.

"So y/n, do you always work the night shifts?"

She asked with a smile as she handed me money from a table of customers.

"Yep. It allows me to hang out with my friends."

"Do you have any pets?"

"Huh?"

"You have fur on you."

She said as her eyes inspected my clothes.

"Oh. My friend has two cats and I have a fadger."

"A what?"

"A fadger. Here look. This is Zackery." I took my phone out and showed her a few pictures.

"Awww. He's adorable!"

"Yeah, and these are Mochi and Mimi." Her eyes light up.

_Oh no. Is she a fan of the Game Grumps? I have to tread water carefully now._

"What beautiful cats!"

"They are. The three of them get along quite nicely."

"Aw, that's nice to hear, I wouldn't have thought."

"What do you think of LA so far?"

"Hot." 

She answered as she comically sighed and rolled her eyes. We shared a short laugh.

Soon our shift ended and we locked everything up. Amelia began to walk away but I decided to do something.

"Hey, I'll walk with you. Not saying this is a bad neighborhood, but better be safe then sorry."

"Aw, thank you! I never got this kind of  courtesy in England. Although, two doesn't necessarily mean better than one." She said teasingly.

"Yep, but I have this." I said as I patted my left pocket.

"What? A knife." She asked sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Yep."

Her laughter stopped instantly and gave me a weird look.

"What? It's not real. Just looks real. It's just to give off the illusion that I'm a threat and should not be messed with. I'm only 4,10, I need something."

"True. Where can I get one? Better safe than sorry, like you said"

I handed her the one in my pocket. She looked up at me with a confused frown.

"What about you?"

"I have two pockets, don't I?"

She broke into a light laughter and gave me an impressed smirk.

"Smartass."

"Rather be a smartass, then a deadass."

Soon, we made it an apartment complex. My old complex.

"These are good apartments. I used to live here before I moved out."

"Really? How come you moved out?"

"They don't allow pets and I couldn't get rid of Zack since he was too young to live on his own. Luckily, my friends allowed us to move in with them."

"Aw, it sounds like you have good friends. Thank you so much for walking with me, I appreciate it immensely."

She said with a wide smile and started to rummage in her bag for her key.

"No problem. Hey, is ok if I wait inside for my ride?"

"Of course!"

Once inside, I sat on the couch and dialed Barry's cell.

"Yo Bear. Do you remember the old apartment I used to live in?"

"By the coffee shop?"

"Yeah those. Can you com pick me up?"

"Sure. On my way."

"Cool. See you soon." I hung up.

"Bear?"

Amelia repeated as she slouched into a chair lit a cigarette.

"Yep. He only allows me to call him that."

We began to to talk more and found out a lot about each other. We liked similar music, jokes, movies, and Youtubers. Barry sent me a text, letting me know that he was here.

"I got to go. Here. This is my number. Call me any time you want."

"Okie dokie. Well, I'll see you tomorrow y/n."

"See you tomorrow." With that, I left and got into Barry's car. I told him all about work and my new friend. He seemed happy that I made a new friend. 


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the week went by nicely. Amelia was getting used to American money, and we were hanging out more too. We would always walk to her apartment and chat or play games. I found out that she was indeed a fan of GameGrumps, but luckily she was a chill person. Not a craze fan girl.

At the house, I tried to stay with Holly and Suzy to keep my feelings under control. It didn't help a lot though. When I was away from Danny and Barry, my heart hurt, but when I was with them, my mind hurt. Finally Saturday came and my cycle ended.

 

_At last. I thought it would never end. Oh shit! I have that date with brad today. What time is it now?_

 

I got up from the couch and looked at the clock. It read 10 am.

 

_I have six hours before the date._

 

I sat back down on the couch and Zack hopped onto my lap. I began to pet him.

"Hey Zack?" He flicked his tail.

"I have a date today. I don't know how it will go though." Zack looked up at me as though to say 'Don't worry'. I sat there for a moment, thinking.

"You know what? I'm calling Amelia over." Zack looked at me weird.

"Don't worry. You will like her. She is pretty cool."

I got my phone out and dialed Amelia's number.

"'Ey Amelie, it's me y/n.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Do you want to come over  and play some games?"

"Sure! I'll be over in a few."

"K. See you soon." I hung up the phone and doubled checked all of the rooms.

 

_Ok. Everyone left to go do god knows what. Which means I have the whole place to myself. Great._

 

I was setting up a game when there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. In front of me stood Amelia.

"Hey. Come on in. I have a few games out for us." I said as I pulled her in.

"Brilliant. The place looks nice." She sat down on the couch and I handed her a cup of tea.

"I may work in a coffee shop, but I'm the only one in this house who doesn't like coffee." I sat next to her.

"So what game do you want to play?"

"Well, you have Brawl all set up, so let's play that."

"You got it." I handed her a controller. Zack then came over and stared at Amelia.

"Yo Zack. This is Amelia. Amelia, this is Zack." Zack stared for another moment, before joining us on the couch. Amelia began to pet Zack while the game loaded up.

"Looks like Zack made a new friend." We shared a small laugh and the game started up. We played a few matches and we were pretty even.

"Y/n look, Zack fell asleep on me." Amelia said as she pointed at Zack, who was on her shoulder.

"He definitely trusts you then."

All of a sudden, the front door opened up and in walked Arin and Danny.

"Y/n, we're home. What are you up- Who is she?" Danny and Arin asked as they pointed at Amelia.

"Oh. This is Amelie. My friend and coworker. Is something wrong?"

"No. Just glad that she wasn't a stranger." Arin said. Danny seemed to have been stareing at Aemlia. Arin jabbed Danny's side to get his attention.

"Well Amelia, I'm Arin and this is Danny."

"Hey."

 

_Hey? Danny isn't one of few words._

 

I looked at my watch.

"Oh shit! It's already 3!"

"Woah. Is everything ok?" Barry asked as he and Suzy walked in.

"Huh? Yeah, I just got a date at 4."

"A date? With who?" I heard Barry ask with a hint of anger in his voice. Danny looked at me with protective eyes.

"My boss." I mumbled out. Danny sighed and grabbed my wrist before asking if we could talk about something.


	22. Chapter 22

Dan pulled me into my room and closed the door.

"Let me get this straight. You are going on a date, with your Boss?"

"Yeah." I mumbled out. Dan placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Look, I'm not mad, just worried. Dating your boss will only end with heart break."

"Thank you for your concern, but I will not be dating my boss. I already have my eyes on someone." I mumbled the last bit out. Dan looked at me in a way an older brother would to his younger sister.

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who do you like?"

 

_Shit. Did I say that out loud?_

 

"N-no one." I stuttered out. I looked at my watch.

"We can talk more later. I got to get ready." Before I could say or do anything else, Dan wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug.

"Just promise me that you be safe."

I hugged him back.. "I will." He pulled away and nodded, before leaving my room.

I got changed into nicer clothes and fixed my h/l h/c hair. I left my room and saw Amelia and Danny playing a game on the couch, Zack in Dan's hair, and Arin, Suzy, and Barry all talking to each other.

"Hey y/n, you about to leave?"

"Not yet. I need to drop Amelia off at her place."

"I can do that for you."

"Really? Thanks Suzy. You are awesome. Yo Amelia, Suzy can drop you off at your place when you're ready."

"Cool. Just let me finish this round."

"God dammit. How can I be losing?" Dan complained. I was out the door when Barry tapped me on the shoulder.

"What's up?"

"I didn't mean to sound angry earlier. I just want to make sure that you will be safe." I gave him a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I got to go though. Brad is here."

Barry nodded as I left to enter Brad's car.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go to the movies first."

"You got it."

So he drove us to the closest movie theater and we say Big Hero 6. The animation was amazing. I loved the story and all of the characters. Then, Brad took us to a nice restaurant. Not to fancy,and not too laid back. He would ask me questions about myself and I would answer. I did the same with him. The thing though, I couldn't keep my mind off of Danny and Barry. Brad took notice be he didn't want to push anything. Finally, he asked, "Is everything alright? Something seems to be on your mind."

"Huh? Well... um.." My cheeks began to turn pink.

"You don't have to tell me." I thought about it for a another moment before sighing.

"Lately, I have been confused about something. I may or may not like two of my friends."

"You don't want to risk the friendship and you don't know who you like." I looked at Brad, shocked.

"I had a sister who went through the same problem. It drove her mad for months. Lucky for her, she was taking a psychology class in college. I forgot what the term was, but it had something to do with mistaking family love for love. She had figured out that she had liked one of them as a brother. The both were kind and just all around what a woman wants, but one of them just showed affection in a brotherly way while the other, in the other way. It was hard at first, but she figured it out. I don't know if any of this helps but I hope it did."

"Thank you Brad. I think it did. I have a few ideas now. Wait, what do you mean be 'had a sister'?"

"Well, she got really ill one day, and she never got better."

"Oh Brad, I'm so sorry to here that."

"Don't worry. She was suffering but now, she's in a better place. You know, I'm sorry if this sounds creepy, but you remind me of her in a lot of ways."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You look very similar and you both care a lot others. You also share a lot of the same interests. She always did love horror. Again, sorry if I sound like a creep." Brad finished while scratching the back of his neck. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"You don't sound like a creep at all to me. Again, thank you for the help and for the movie, and for the food."

"No problem. Now then, lets get you back home."

Once in the car, we began to talk more about different things. Soon, we made it back to my place. I got out and walked up to the door. Brad didn't leave until I was inside.


	23. Chapter 23

I got back home at 7:30 and I had sent a text to Amelia, letting her know that the date went great and I'm home. Once inside, Zack ran up and gave my leg a hug. I gave his head a pat.

"Yo, I'm back safe and sound." Suzy came out from her room and gave me a hug.

"Welcome back. The boys are recording videos right now. So, how did it go?" We sat down on the couch and Suzy had an excited look in her eyes.

"First of all, it was a friend-date, not a date-date." She gave a small pout.

"Anyways, we saw Big Hero 6, which was awesome, and he then took us to a nice restaurant."

"Awww, how sweet."

"He also told me about his sister."

"He has a sister?"

"Had."

"Oh no."

"Yeah. He told me that he misses her but he wont morn. She wouldn't want that is what he told me."

"It's amazing what people go through when they open up."

"Yeah, it is." Zack let out a 'bark' as he joined us on the couch. I began to pet him.

"Still got your mind on your problem?"

"Yeah, but Brad gave me some advice."

"Really? Hope it helps. Well, I got work I need to finish. Barry should be in the editing room."

"Ok. Thank you Suzy." She nodded and walked off.

"Come on Zack, let's go check on Barry." Zack 'barked' as he followed me down the hall. I looked inside the editing room and saw Barry sitting in front of the computer.

_He isn't editing any videos right now. Hmmm. Maybe I should do what Brad told me to do. If I just act like I normally do, I should be able to figure out who I really like and who I like as a brother. Ok. Here goes nothing._

  
  


"Zack, get Barry to enter the hall ok?" Zack nodded and got to work. Zack ran up to Barry while I hid behind the corner.

"Hmm? What's up Zackery? Are you hungry?" Zack let out a bark.

"Ok. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll get you a banana." Barry left the room and came down the hallway. Once he passed me, I jumped on his back and began to tickle him.

"I'm home. Miss me?" Barry was too busy laughing to answer me. He walked over to the couch and fell on it, with me on top him.

"You ok?" I asked as I sat o his legs while he was on his stomach. He had calmed down.

"Yeah. Yes I missed you and yes I'm ok."

"Good."

"Glad to see that you're back to normal."

"Hmm?" I had gotten off of his legs and he sat up.

"Well, lately you have been trying to stay away from me and when you are with me, you were very....... what's the word, introvert."

"Oh. I'm sorry Bear. I had a lot on my mind." I gave him a hug and he hugged me back. We stayed like that for a moment, enjoying each other's company. It felt nice. It felt right. All of a sudden, Danny popped out from behind the couch and yelled 'boo!'

Both Barry and I jumped and let out a startled yelp. Danny was bent over, laughing that amazing laugh of his.

"You're going to regret that Sir Daniel Sexbang. Barrycorn, attack!" We jumped Danny, who let out a girly scream, and began to tickle him. The three of us fell to the floor, laughing until it hurt. We all lay on our backs as we caught our breath. Danny rolled onto his stomach and wore a smirk.

"I won." I then rolled on top of him.

"How when I'm on top of you?" I asked as I poked his cheek. Danny grabbed my legs and abruptly stood up. I let out a squeak as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me on his back.

"Is this what it's looks like to be tall?"

"Yes y/n. Yes it it. Anyway, on ward and forward to adventures!"

"Adventures!"

"Adventures!" Danny and Barry ran around the house, the three of us laughing so much. I felt like a kid again. This was so great. I never wanted this to end.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few weeks went well. I went back to acting like myself and that helped a lot. Things started to become more and more clear. Amelia and I have been spending more time together as well. Se often came over to the house. At first, she was a little stiff but soon everyone was used to her and she was used to them. Holly and Suzy got along great with her and we even had a few more girls day out. I remember one time those groups of guys, who usually come to the shop, tried to stop us from walking to Amelia's place. I told Amelia about them and we had our guard up. We kept on walking and they yelled insults at us. The very second one of them touched Amelia, his face met her fist and then the ground. After that they stopped bugging us and we made it to Amelia's place safely. Speaking of Amelia, she and Danny have been spending a lot of time together. It's so adorable.

Anyway, today was a slow day since I didn't have work, there were no videos to edit, and everybody had already left. I sat on the couch and thought about what I could do.

"Yo Zack, do you have any ideas?" I asked jokingly.  Zack left the room and then came back, carrying his leash in his mouth. I let out a small chuckle.

"Ok buddy. A walk will be great. Lets go!" I got Zack in his harness and clipped his leash on. I wrote a note and left it on the kitchen table, letting the Grumps know where we are. We left the house and walked down the street. It never fails to get weird looks when Zack is in public.

 

_What? Never seen a fadger before?_

 

We made it to the park and we sat on a bench to take a break.

"Hey Zack?" He looked up at me and flicked his tail.

"About a month ago, a problem appeared." Zack gave me a concern look.

"Don't worry. The problem was, that I gained feelings for two of my friends. You're probably wondering what could so bad about that. I didn't want those feelings because I feared I would lose them as friends and lose the roof over our heads. I wanted those feelings to go away, but instead they grew. I now know that I only like one of them that way. The other is like a brother. I just don't know when to tell them, or if I should tell them. I don't even know how to word it either." Zack hopped onto my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. I let out a giggle.

"Thank you Zack. I'm sure the answer will come to me when it wants to. Come on, lets go back home." Zack barked and wagged his tail.

"We can take the short cut."

It was still light out so i thought it would be safe. After a few minutes of walking, we made it to an allyway. Zack's fur began to puff up.

"Don't worry Zack. I got you to protect me." We began to walk through it when a tall male in a heavy coat stopped us. I felt my heart rate rise but I calmed it down. Zack stood in front of me, with his fur puffed up and growling.

"Zack, relax. We don't want to start anything." I whispered.

"You shouldn't be here little girl, and get that rat out of here!"

"Look, we were just passing through. We will be on our way. There is no need t-aug!" I don't know what happened. All I saw was a blur of movement. There was pain in my side and I felt something wet there as well. My legs felt weak and I fell to the ground. The man ran away and my world was starting to fade away. My breathing became labored. I felt Zack rubbing my face with his, trying to keep my awake. I had a feeling that if I fell asleep, I wouldn't wake up, ever. I didn't know how long I was there, but I felt someone touch my face and ask me questions. I couldn't understand the words. I was picked up and put into a car. With what little vision I had left, I recognized the car as an ambulance. I couldn't stay awake anymore and my world went to black.


	25. Chapter 25

_Zack's_   _pov:_

Mommy looked bored so I gave her my leash. She likes going out for walks with me. The walk was so much fun. We saw many people. Some gave us weird looks while others wanted to pet me or say 'hi'. Finally, we stopped at a bench to rest. Mommy began to tell me about this problem she had. I don't like seeing her troubled by anything. It's a good thing she told that she had almost figured out.

_So that's why she has been acting weird around daddy and brother._

I remember how I would never let her anywhere near males alone but, I trust her friends. I can tell that they care a lot about her, especially daddy and brother. They're really cool. Daddy was the first one I had ever trusted besides mommy and he was also her first friend. Then came brother. I will admit I was intimidated by his height but he was really funny and sweet, not to mention his hair made the perfect bed.

Anyways, mom wanted to get back home but she wanted to use the shortcut. I didn't want her to go because I had this uneasy feeling. As we got closer, I could feel my fur rise up. Mom told to relax. There was nothing to worry about. So I calmed down but I still kept my guard up. We began to walk through the alleyway when we were stopped by a tall male in a trench coat. I stood in front of mom and puffed up my fur and growled. I needed to let him know that I was going to protect mommy. She told me to calm down though. She didn't want to start anything. I didn't want to get her angry, so I listened. Big mistake.

Before either of us could react, he charged and stabbed mommy in the stomach. He yanked the knife out and before he cold leave, I jumped at his arm. He grabbed me though, and threw me at the wall. He than ran away. I saw mom fall to the ground and heard her heart rate slow down. I ran to her side and began to rub my face against hers. I had to keep her awake. He breathing was labored and her eyes would fade in and out. Losing their bright color before coming back but never to full brightness.

_I cant lose you! Please! I cant lose another!_

I wanted so badly to chase after that bastard but I had to stay with mom. This reminded me too much of the last time I lost a mother. Soon, help arrived. Someone must have saw the scene and called 911. Once mom was in safe hands, I ran in the direction my nose took me. I felt bad for leaving mom but I had to find the jerk who harmed her. I was running for a while because my paws began to hurt from the concrete. I wasn't going to stop though. I had to find him.

It was getting harder and harder to stay on mom's scent but I finally found the man. He had his back to me while he was walking down the street. He didn't have a care in the world. This made me angrier then I already was. My eyes focused on him and I lunged at his ankle. I bit down hard and dug my claws into his legs. He was screaming and thrashing his leg around but I didn't let go.

Last time, I was only biting on that bitches pant-leg, this time I was biting on flesh with the intent to harm. He continued to thrash until I couldn't take the taste of his blood anymore and I let go. I was on the ground, snarling with my blood covered teeth bared. He was having a hard time standing so I decided to fix that. I jumped at his other leg and bit his calf. His screams were attracting other people. He fell to the ground and began to hit me, trying to get me to let go.

" Help that man!"

"Beat it!"

"Grab it's tail!"

"Kill it!"

Before anyone could grab me, I ran into his clothes. I ran all over his body, scratching and biting where I could. I could no longer stand his stench so I climbed out and ran away. I finally made it to the backyard and sat down to rest. My legs hurt from running so much and I started to become a little dizzy. The scent of blood was so strong. I lay down on my stomach.

"Zack!"

"Are you ok?" I lifted my head and saw Mochi and Mimi.

"Yeah. Just tired. You guys go back inside, I'll just chill here." They stared at me for a moment before leaving. My mind began to wonder.

_Is mommy ok? I need to know. I swear if she is dead.... No! I can't lose her! She was the first and only one to love me. Because of her, I'm alive. I'm happy. I'm loved. I can't lose her, like I lost my other mom._

I felt my body get picked up. My fur puffed up and I let out a weak bark.

"Relax buddy. It's me, Bear. We need to take you to the hospital to see y/n and the police."

_Mommy is alright? Yay!_

I lifted my head and flicked my tail. We got into the car with the others and drove to the hospital. I began to feel better, knowing that mom is ok.

"Guys, Zack has blood on his claws and teeth." Ross said. Everyone stared at me as I sat on Bear's lap.


	26. Chapter 26

_Zack's pov:_

"You don't think..." Arin trailed off.

"Zackery, y/n was attacked in an ally by someone. Is that their blood?" Brother asked me. I nodded and barked.

"I hope you bit him hard." I heard dad mumble out.

"The police are talking to y/n to see if they can find out what the attacker looks like. Zack has the DNA. Arin, step on it. We need to get there before they leave." Brother. Arin nodded.

"You got it." We were at the hospital within a few minutes. Once inside, we ran towards these ladies, who were behind a desk, and ask where mom was. When we found her room, I ran inside and jumped onto her bed. Her face very pale and her eyes didn't hold their normal brightness but they were better then earlier. Once she saw me, her face and eyes light up. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug.

"I'm so glad that you're ok Zack."

_So am I. So am I mommy._

"Y/n!" The others shouted as they entered the room.

"Guys, I'm fine now. I would love to talk more but I need to the officers first."

"That's the thing though. Zack has your attacker's blood on his teeth and claws." Ross said.

"Let us see." One of the officers said. I opened my mouth wide so they could see the blood of that asshole. They then inspected my claws before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Suzy asked.

"We can't use it. The blood on his teeth is contaminated with his saliva and the blood on his claws is dried up. Sorry."

I could sense the anger coming off of dad and brother but they didn't say anything.

_If this doesn't work, I could just go find him again and... calm down Zack. Mom taught you better then this._

Mommy finished talking to the officers and they left. The doctor came in and told us that mom had stitches and she could go home tomorrow but she would still need rest for a while.

_She's safe. She's going to live. They aren't going to take her away from me._

Ross, Holly, Suzy, and Arin had to leave but brother and daddy stayed behind. I had my claws and teeth cleaned and I slept in brother's hair. Mom was sleeping as well while brother and daddy watched over her. I wanted to as well, but I was still tired from earlier. I was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden, a foal stench awoke me. My head popped out of brother's hair and my fur began to rise and puff up. I bared my teeth and began to snarl loudly and menacingly. Mom woke up and stared at me.

"Zack, you ok?"

"Zackery?"

"Buddy?" I jumped onto the ground and barked at them once before running out the door and down the hall where the smell was coming from. Soon, I made it to a room and inside held a man with a cast on one foot and bandages on his leg.

"You fucking demon spawn! Leave!" I began to bark at him. He was in a wheelchair so he couldn't do much to me. He did grab a book near by and threw it at me.

_Ow._

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Yeah! Cut it out!" I heard brother's and daddy's voices shout. They entered the room and closed the door behind us. They must have followed me. Daddy went and grabbed the man's wheelchair.

"Zackery, is this y/n attacker?" I nodded and barked.

"Now look here. You're not going to believe that damn rat, are you?"

"His name is Zackery."

"And he is part of our family."

"Besides."

"You harmed someone who we love dearly." They finished each other's sentences. The air around them was different as well. One had the air of a protective, loving brother, while the other had the air of a protective lover.

_Lover? Does he love mom?....... I will allow this._

Brother took out his phone and dialed a few numbers. The man tried to leave but dad didn't let go of the wheelchair. The douche had even tried to hurt dad but I jumped up and bit his arm. Brother came over, still on the phone, and grabbed his other arm while dad placed his hand over the man's mouth so people couldn't hear him screaming. Soon, both mom and a few officers arrived. Mom identified the man as her attacker and they took him away, after treating him for the new bite I gave him though.

_I will not let anyone take my mom away from me ever again. She loves me and I love her._


	27. Chapter 27

I got released from the hospital and sent home. Brad was called and told what happened. He said I could come back when I was better, not before. Amelia was so worried about me. She had even come over to the house and made me some tea. For the next few days, Zack never left my side and the Grumps basically pampered me. It was so weird. My mind would wonder from time to time. I began to think about all that has happened.

"Zack, you saved me. Thank you so much. Now then, what am I going to do about Danny and Barry?" Zack nuzzled my neck.

"Zack, who do I really like?" Zack looked at me before tilting his head and having the tip of his tail wag. I let out a small chuckle.

"I should not be asking you these questions." Zack barked.

"Ok. I'll think on it." There was a moment of silence.

"Zack.......I had almost died that day. I was going to bleed out." I picked Zack up and held him tightly without harming him.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for keeping me awake. Thank you for getting the attacker. Thank you for just everything. You have always been there for me." Zack nuzzled into me has he let out a happy bark and his tail wagging.

"I need to figure out these feeling and tell them as soon as possible." I put Zack down next to me on the bed and laid back. I stared at the ceiling.

"Even if they don't share the same feeling.....I just want them to at least to stay as my friends." Zack nodded. There was a knock at the door. I sat up.

"Come in." Danny walked in wearing his usual smile. He gave me a hug, like he's been doing every time he has seen me since I came back home.

"Dan, you have been hugging me a lot lately. Is there something you want to say?" He hugged me tighter.

"I'm just so glad that you're home, safe and sound."

"I am too. I am too." Dan pulled away and sat next to me on my bed. Zack jumped onto my shoulder and flicked his tail at Danny. Dan patted Zack's head.

"Hey Smaller Grump. Anyways, y/n?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how horror is your favorite genre, for some reason?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we got Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Would you be up to playing on Steam Train?"

"Sure. Who else will be playing?"

"Arin, Suzy and Barry."

"Cool!"

"Yep. Hey, you hungry for lunch?" My stomach let out a loud growl. Danny started to laugh but then his stomach growled loudly shortly after. We stared at each other for a moment before laughing together.

"Come on. Let's go." I said as I pushed Dan off of my bed and he landed on his stomach.

"Why must you do that?"

"Because I want to." I got out of bed and stretched.

"I see someone is a fan of a certain other Youtuber." I wearing my Markiplier pajama pants and 'Not So Grump' T-shirt.

"Shut up. They are the comfiest pants I have ever worn. Now then, leave so I could put some real pants on." I got a better look at Danny and began to blush.

"Speaking of pants, you seemed to have forgotten yours." Dan looked down.

"Oh shit!! I'm so sorry." He ran out of my room, to his. We both got dressed and met in the living room.

"I cant believe you own a pair of duck boxers. Hahahaha."

"Hey! I look damn sexy in them." Dan struck a pose. We started to laugh but then our stomachs let out loud growls.

"Time to go. I know a really good sandwich shop near by." I nodded and Zack let out a bark.

"You can stay here, right Zack?" Barry walked in.

"Hey y/n. Glad to see you up and around. Are you and Danny going out to lunch?"

"Yep. Oh and I'll be joining you for Five Nights at Freddy's 2."

"Cool. Wait, didn't you already play it?"

"A little."

"Well, you enjoy your lunch. I'll watch Zack."

"Thanks Bear. We'll be back soon." With that, Danny and I left. We made it to the shop and ordered our food. We sat at the both in the corner.

"Hey y/n?"

"Hmmm?"

"Something seems to be on your mind. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I've just been thinking about stuff."

"Ok then." It seemed that Dan wanted to say more but didn't want to push it. Our food soon came and we began to eat and tell each other jokes and stories. Soon we finished and began to walk back home.

"Do you want to know something y/n?"

"Sure."

"Well, I've been thinking and you know how I have known you for over two years now? Well, I know this may sound weird but I consider you as family. You're like a sister to me."

 

_Sister?_

 

Something in my body told me that this was right. That this was what my heart meant.

"And you're like a brother to me."


	28. Chapter 28

We got home and the rest of the day was pretty relaxing. Soon, we got the game and equipment all set up. We have been playing the game for a few hours and I still cant believe that they called Mark at like 1 in the morning since we couldn't beat night 2. We were starting night 3 and I becoming tired. We were sitting on the couch and the order was; Suzy, Arin, Barry and then me.

Zack was already asleep with Danny. I was extremely tired so I was leaning up against Barry and resting my head on his shoulder. All of a sudden, Bonnie had killed Arin's character, causing them to scream. I was startled and buried my face in Barry's chest while clutching his shirt. I calmed down after a moment and pulled away, my cheeks a little red.

"Not prepared for that. Was that old Bonnie?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Basically at night 3 and on, every time you close the cameras, you have to put the mask on right away. You have to be really fast about it."

"That's stupid. Thanks y/n."

"No problem. Kick this game's ass!"

"You got it." We played for another hour before putting the game to rest.

It was about 2am and everyone went to their rooms. I couldn't sleep though because a thunderstorm had started and I don't like thunder, at all. Lighting is cool and all, but fuck thunder. Each crack caused me to let out a squeak or yelp. I walked down the hallway and made my way to Barry's room. His door was open.

"Barry?" I whimpered out. Barry turned around and looked at me.

"Something wrong y/n?"

"I don't like-"  **BOOM!!**  My shoulders jumped and I let out a yelp.

"Thunder. I don't like thunder." I was shaking now. Barry came over and hugged me as he rubbed my back.

"You...can rest with me. If you want to that is." Barry stuttered out while blushing. I nodded my head.

**BOOM!**

My shoulders jumped again. Barry continued to rub my back as he guided us to his bed. Once in, I started to feel a little better. Barry was laying on his side, some distance away from me. Another crack of thunder appeared, causing me to bury my face into the crook of Barry's neck and bring the rest of my body close to his. His body stiffened up for a moment before relaxing and held me. One of his hands was running through my hair.

"Shhhhh. It's ok y/n. I'm here." My shaking soon stopped as I heard his gentle heartbeat and breathing.

"Feeling better?" I pulled my head away from his neck and laid it on the pillow.

"Much. Thank you Barry." Barry let out a yawn.

"No problem. Sleep well." I nodded my head, already drifting off to sleep. This felt nice. This felt right. Barry soon fell asleep and his hands found their way to my waist and held me tightly. In his sleep, he nuzzled my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my neck, and it felt so good. I too, fell asleep.

That night, I slept so soundly. When I woke up, I came face to chest to a certain someone. Unlike last time with Danny, Barry was still holding me. A smile found its way to my face. I nuzzled closer to Barry. His face looked so cute and peaceful.

_I need to get up but I don't want to. I'm so warm and comfy. ...Oh well._

I slowly got out of Barry's grip and stood up. The clock read 9:05.

_I'll make break-feast for everyone. I don't go back to work until tomorrow so, yay._

I went to the kitchen and began to make pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sausage. After a few minutes, Suzy and Arin came down the hallway.

"Morning Suzy, morning Arin."

"Morning." Arin yawned out.

"Morning y/n. How did you sleep?"

"Best sleep I had in years." Suzy wore a smile, as though she knew something. Soon Danny and Zack came down the hall entered the kitchen.

"Morning bro."

"Morning sis. Want help?"

"Nah, I'm good. Break-feast will be ready soon. Can someone go and wake Barry up?" Zack barked and ran off. He came back with Barry, who was trying to button his shirt.

"Hey Bear, need help?" I asked as I plated the food. Barry's face became a little pink.

"N-no. I got it." He sat down and we all began to eat. Arin was telling Danny the plans he had for the next few episodes of GameGrumps, Suzy and Barry were talking about other stuff, while my mind began to wonder.

_I think I know now. After weeks and months of confusion, I finally now. Danny is like a brother to me. An awesome brother. Barry though. Barry..... I like Barry. I like Barry! Since I now know that, I need to tell him, but how?_


	29. Chapter 29

After break-feast, Barry offered to clean up the mess. I thanked him and left the kitchen. I saw Dan walk into his room, so I followed.

"Do you need something y/n?"

"I need advice Dan."

"From me?"

"No, from your hair. Yes from you! Please Dan."

"What is the problem?" I sighed and sat on his bed.

"Well....um.....I"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I'm just trying to find the right words."

"Take your time." I thought for a moment.

 

_I'm just going have to be blunt about it._

 

"I like Barry but I don't know how to tell him." Dan looked at me, shocked.

"You like Barry?" I felt myself shrink a little as I nodded. Danny sighed.

"Well, you got good taste." Dan let out a small chuckle.

"I'm serious. What if he dosen't want to be friend anymore?" Dan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. This is Barry we're talking about. Anyway, I would advise that you tell him how you feel and why. Just be straight forward about it."

"Tell him and why?"

"Yes. Even if Barry doesn't like you back, you will still be friends. Barry would never throw away a friendship."

"Ok. You're right. Thank you Danny." I hugged Danny and he began to rub my back.

"No problem. You can always come to me for anything." I pulled away.

"Should I tell him now?"

"Wait until he is done with the dishes." Dan said as he ruffled my hair.

"Ok....Wait. What if he does share the same feelings and we start dating, wouldn't that make things awkward around here?"

"Well, I know that the both of you know when to be professional."

"True. Thanks again Danny." I gave him one more hug before leaving his room. I walked around the house before finding Barry, in the editing room.

 

_Ok. You can do this. Tell him how you feel and why. Also, let him know that you're fine with being just friends._

 

I took a deep breath in and then out.

"Hey Barry, do you have a minute?"

"Hm? Yeah. What's up?" He turned around in his chair so he was facing me.

"So, you know how we have known each other for two years?" Barry nodded. I could feel the uneasiness coming off of him.

"Well...I gained feeling for you over time. This is really hard for me to say but, I like you Barry. You're kind, smart, funny, a great person in general. You have always been there for me. You were the first person I trusted and the first person to be nice to me. You were also my first friend. You made my life so much better." I stopped when I saw Barry's face. His eyes held anger in them and what looked like disappointment. I felt panic rise for each passing second of complete and utter silence. All I heard was my heart pounding in my ears and my blood rushing. I felt my knees start to shake a little. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"I don't return the feelings." He said before turning back around in his chair. I felt my heart stopped for a second.

 

_Calm down. It's not the end. Be professional._

 

"That's ok. Um... do you want any help on editing the videos?"

"No." He didn't even look at me.

"Oh." With that, I left the room.

 

_It's ok y/n. You're still friends. You can still have a great life. Just go read a book or play a few games. Yeah. That'll make you feel better._

 

The rest of the day was very boring. Barry never left the editing room and he had even locked the door. I didn't see him for lunch, dinner, or even for break-feast the next day. Finally, he left the room but he looked terrible. His eyes almost looked bloodshot, his hair and beard were a mess, and he didn't have that normal cheerful air around him.

"Barry, you feeling ok? Do you want food or coffee?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to my room." Again, he didn't look at me. He went to his room and closed the door, I even heard the click of the lock. Later, I went to work, expecting Barry to do his coffee run, but he never came. I began to worry because for the next week, I almost never say Barry leave his room and when he did, he wouldn't look or talk to me, he never came to the shop ever, and he had stopped smiling.

 

_I fucked up!!! I fucked up big time!! What do I do?!!........Danny. I can go ask Danny!_

 

I ran to Danny's room and knocked. Danny opened the door and pulled me in when he saw me. Once inside, I burst into tears. Tears I have been holding all week. I felt Dan's arms wrap around me as he tried to comfort me.


	30. Chapter 30

_Dan's pov_

 

I heard a knock at my door so I got up and opened it. There stood y/n, who looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her into my room and into my arms. Her whole body began to shake as she cried. As I held her, I felt confusion, worry and anger rise. I was confused as to what made her cry in this manor, worried for her well being and angry because I knew something, or someone made her cry.

 

"It's going to be ok y/n. Please, tell me what's wrong." I could tell that she was trying to stop crying. "It's ok to cry. It's ok."

"Not for this long." She pulled away and sat on the couch.

"Barry." She whimpered out.

"What about Barry?"

 

_He has been acting weird for the past week._

 

She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes with her arm.

"I told Barry about how I felt, and he didn't return the feeling."

"Oh y/n."

"But, that's not the worst part of it." I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, holding her close to me.

"He wont look or even acknowledge me anymore. When he does talk to me, it sounds so cold and distant. Oh Danny, I fucked up. I don't care about these feeling anymore! I just want my friend back!" I few more tears slipped out of her eyes. She looked so sad and distraught. I could feel my heart break seeing her this way.

"Hey Dan?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can I have some water please?" I gave her a small smile as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Sure. I'll be right back." She gave me nod as I got up and left. I felt bad leaving her but she needs water. I made it to the kitchen and got a bottle out from the fridge. When I turned around, I bumped into someone.

 

_Barry._

 

He didn't look up, just mumbled out a 'Sorry' and left. I wanted to go talk to him but y/n needs me. I got back to my room and saw y/n starring blankly into space.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." I handed her the bottle and sat next to her. After a moment, she spoke up.

"Maybe I should leave." I stared at her, shocked.

"Why?"

"I'm causing a  lot of trouble."

"Non, you're not!" Y/n flinched slightly.

 

_Shit. Calm down. Don't lash out at y/n. She doesn't deserve it._

 

"You're not causing trouble. Barry just has a stick up his ass." My voice was more gentle and calm then before.

"You know what? I have an idea. You can go over to Amelia's house while I sort this out here. It's not that I don't want you here, it's just that you need someone to comfort you and Amelia does a much better job at that then me. Ok?" She nodded her head.

"Thank you Danny. You do a lot for me."

"I don't do enough." I got my phone out and dialed Amelia's number. I briefly explained the situation and she said tat she would be over in a few minutes. I looked over at y/n and decided that I needed to see her smile and laugh again, something she hasn't done in a few days. I put the phone done and began to tickle her sides, causing her to laugh loudly. I stopped after a moment though.

"Feel any better?"

"A little"

"Good. Go have fun with Amelia. I'll get this problem fixed."

"But Dan, isn't this my problem?"

"You're my sister, so it's our problem. Besides, if the others knew, they would help out as well. We are a grump family. Nothing will change that." She wore this smile that could just brighten up any room. Y/n gave me a quick hug before leaving to go see Amelia.

 

_Now then, how should I go at this?..... God dammit Barry. What is up with you? You would never make y/n cry. You would be the last person to do that! So why are you? You are making y/n go through one of her worst fears. Losing a friend or loved one, and you're both! I jut want to punch you so badly right now but at the same time, I don't._

 

I sat on my bed and ran my hands through my hair, thinking.

"Fuck it!" I got up and made my way towards Barry's room.

 

_This is the only thing I can think of. Barry, you and I are going to have a talk._


	31. Chapter 31

_Dan's pov_

 

When I got to Barry's room, I saw Zack sitting just outside the door. His tail was puffed up and I heard a low growl come from him.

 

"Zack, did y/n tell you anything?" Zack looked at me and flicked his tail. Zack turned back towards Barry's door and let out a loud bark.

"Go away Zack!" Barry yelled through the door. Zack then proceeded to jump at the door, even banging against it.

 

_Poor Zack. He knows that y/n is hurting so badly and he wants to help, but he doesn't know how. Knowing that Barry caused it must hurt a lot as well. Barry is like a dad to him._

 

I picked Zack up before he could really hurt himself. Zack looked up at me, his tail shaking.

"We'll solve this together, ok?" Zack nodded.

"Barry! Open up. We need to talk!"

"No."

"God dammit Barry." I mumbled before I grabbed the door knob and opened it. Barry sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Stuff was scattered around his room and he himself looked like an awfull mess.

"Go away." His voice sounded tired, almost depressed. Seeing Barry in this state made my anger fade. Zack hopped onto Barry's shoulder and nudged his head with his, trying to cheer him up.

"Barry....what's wrong?" He just stayed silent.

 

_Dammit. What do I do?... I don't know how to comfort guys!....God dammit._

 

"Y/n." I heard Barry mumble. He looked up at me and his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying. He also had nags underneath them.

"She...she...she told me that she liked me."

"I already know that. I want to know why you are acting this way."

"Because I know it isn't true! There is no way that y/n likes me! I mean look at me. Y/n is just so....so..... perfect and I'm just a mess. Besides, she must like Brad instead." I clenched my fist before roughly grabbing Barry's shoulders.

"Are you an idiot?! She likes you man! Not Brad! You! She even told you why she likes you!"

"I don't deserve her! She deserves so much better than me! Besides, she's probably over me by now." That did it. Barry's face was sharply turned to the right and a loud clap had echoed in the room. I had just slapped Barry, in the face. I then grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Over you?! Over you?! If she was over you, would she be crying her eyes out?! If she was over you, would she stop smiling and laughing?! Besides, what gives you the right to act like a dick to here?! You are making her go through one of her worst fears! Losing a loved one." I had let go of his shirt since I was calming down. "Now then, clean yourself up man. It hurts to see family in pain. You should apologize as well and start acting like yourself again. I still don't know why you acted the way you did, but I'm sure you don't either." Zack and I began to leave the room when Barry spoke up.

"I thought that if I isolated myself from her, she would find someone so much better than me and I could get used to the fact that I would lose her. I....I...I didn't mean to make her cry!" His voice began to waver as he was trying not to cry. "I am an idiot! She must hate me now! I don't blame her though, I would hate me too. Fuck! Why was I such a dick?!" Barry was scratching his head roughly.

"Calm down Barry. Don't beat yourself up for this. You can still right it. Also, there is no way y/n hates you. You can fix this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Y/n is at Amelia's place right now, trying to cheer up."

"I'm glad that she made a good friend like Amelia."

"Yeah. She is pretty rad. When I was on the phone with her, she sounded she concern for y/n. Also, she wanted to kick your ass."

"I want to kick my ass too." We shared a small laugh. Zack let out a bark and Barry began to pet him.

"I'm sorry Zack. I know how much you care about y/n and I would understand if you want to bite me. I was a huge dick." Zack just stared at Barry.

"I think he's saying, 'Don't do that again or else'." I did a deep voice for Zack, earning another laugh from Barry.

"Hey Barry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that Amelia is single?"

"Why? You like her?"

"N-no! Just asking." Barry let out a small chuckle as he gave my back a pat.

"Whatever you say man. Well, I'm going to go take a shower, and thanks for not beating the crap out of me."

"No problem. Sorry for slapping you."

"I needed it." With that, Barry left to go take a shower and Zack and I went to the Grump room, to play a few rounds of games.


	32. Chapter 32

Amelia and I were on the couch, drinking tea and watching a movie, I wasn't paying any mind to it though.

"Thank you again Amelia." I had calmed down and cheered up a lot in the past few hours. She gave my shoulder a pat.

"No problem. That's what friends are for. By the way, are you sure I can't kick his ass?" I let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Hey, I'm sure he had a reason as to why he acted the way he did, that and boys do stupid things all the time."

"I guess. I mean, it sounds about right."

"Hey y/n?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you so sure about you and Barry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Barry is technically your coworker."

"Hmmm, I get what your saying but..... I still love him."

"And you still want to be friends with him."

"Yeah."

"I hope this all works out in the end for you."

"I hope so too." I looked at my watch and saw that it has been nearly five hours.

 

_Wow. Then again, we did go to the mall and out to eat.....Oh shit! We have work today!_

 

"Dude, thank you for cheering me up but I got to get home. I completely forgot about work today."

"Fuck! I forgot too. See you in an hour?"

"See you in an hour."

"Ace! I'll drive you home."

"Thanks dude." So Amelia drove me back home but before leaving she told me to call or text her if anything happened. Once inside, the air felt very different than it did when I left. It was more calm and relaxing, almost how it should be.

"Danny, I'm back!" Danny and Zack came down the hallway, looking very pleased with them selves.

"Welcome back y/n." Danny said as he gave me a hug. Zack jumped off of Dan's shoulder and onto mine.

"I can't stay for long. I have work in an hour."

"Awwww." I poked his stomach.

"Don't be that way. Also," I wore smirk as I began to tickle his sides. Dan's laughter almost echoed through the house.

"I still owe you from earlier." Dan fell to the ground, still laughing with me still tickling his sides.

"Poor Dan." I heard Suzy say.

"Suzy!" I yelled happily as I gave her a hug. Dan was still on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks Suze. You saved me."

"No problem Dan. Anyways, glad to see that you're back to normal y/n. We missed seeing your smile." Suzy said as she gave my head a pat.

"I miss seeing someone else smile as well." I whispered the last bit.

"Yo y/n, do you want dinner?" Arin asked as he walked down the hall and toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, I can cook if you want."

"Don't worry, I got it. Besides, you cooked last time."

"You know what that means."

"Yeah, let's play Brawl!"

"To the Grump room!"

 For the next hour, we played Brawl and eat spaghetti. It was a lot of fun but it was missing a certain someone. I did fail to notice that same someone smiling behind the corner, out of my sight. That someone was glad to see me smiling and laughing but also sad that they caused me to cry. Before I left for work, I asked if someone could come and pick me up when my shift ended. They said that it will be taken care of and with that, I was ut the door and on my way to the coffee shop.

For once, it wasn't a slow day at work. Within an hour of starting my shift, a swarm of costumers came into the shop. Amelia, Brad and I worked extremely hard. Making orders fast and correctly, handing them to the correct people, and giving out the right change. It was a mad house. After an hour or so, the madness had calmed down. Soon, it was almost time to leave.

"Man, that was busiest the shop has ever been at this hour."

"Yeah. I wonder where they came from."

"Doesn't matter. I'm tired."

"Well, we have about an hour left."

"Can't wait to go back home."

"Same."

"Y/n, would you need a ride back?"

"Thanks Brad but I got one already."

"Ok. Also glad to see you smiling again. I missed it."

"I missed it too."

"Well, it's back." We all shared a small laugh. Finally, it was time to go home. Brad said he would clean and lock up for us. I saw one of the grump cars pull up,

 

_That must be Danny._

 

I walked up and got into the passenger seat.

"Thank you for picking me up." I looked up at the driver and my heart skipped a beat.

"Barry?"


	33. Chapter 33

"Barry?" In the driver seat sat Barry. His beard was lightly trimmed and his hair was a lot neater.

"Yeah, It's me y/n." We began to drive home. Barry looked both nervous and pleased.

"Look y/n, I need to apologize for my dickish behaviour. I never meant for to make you cry. I just didn't know how to respond and I didn't believe, no, couldn't believe that someone like you would like someone like me. You're just so so.... perfect. You're so pretty and kind and smart and funny and just a wonderful person." I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart race.

"You are like a goddess and I'm a mere peasant. You deserve so much. I wanted you to have the best but in the end, I fuck up. I thought I was going to lose you. Y/n, you brought me so much happiness. Again, I'm sorry for acting like a dick, you did not deserve that." We finally made it to the house but we didn't leave the car.

"Besides, I'm not anyone special. I'm just an editor. Nothing more." Barry had finally ended his little speech, but he looked so sad. I leaned forward and gave him a hug, something I wanted to do for a long time.

"Barry, yes you are an editor but you are so much more than that to me. You mean so much to me. You have helped me in more ways then you could ever know. I like you because you are someone who I can trust and someone who I know that can make me happy. I just care about these feelings anymore if it meant losing you. I just my Bear back. His grip on me tightened as he placed his head on top of mine.

"I can do that. I promise to never make you cry again, and if I do, you have full permission to beat the crap out of me."

"I'm sure Dan would do that before I had any say." We shared a small laugh as we pulled away. I got a better look at his face and noticed something. I place my hand on his left cheek and he placed his hand over my smaller one.

"Barry, what happened?"

"Oh, that. Dan and I had a talk and I said something stupid so he slapped me." I gently rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

"Goddammit Dan." I mumbled out.

"That's my line!"

"Dan!" Barry and I heard voices in the car. We turned around and say Arin and Suzy in the back seat and Danny in the trunk. I pulled my hand away from Barry as I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"What are you guys doing here?" We all got out of the car, well except for Dan who was stuck because of his legs for days.

"Or sure. Just leave the hansom Jew stuck in the car."

"Barry isn't stuck."

"God dammit y/n. Now please help me." Dan said jokingly. As Arin helped Dan out of the trunk, Suzy began to explain why they were in the car.

"We were concern about the both of you and we wanted to make sure things were going to be ok. We are a family." I gave Suzy a hug.

"Thanks guys."

"Aaaaa!"

"Oof!" We turned and saw that Dan was able to get out of the trunk but he had fallen on top of Arin.

"Not again."

"Take it inside." We shared a quick laugh until I thought of something.

"Um guys, where is Zack?"

"Oh, Ross is watching him." Dan said, finally on his own two feet.

"You do know that both of them are like children right?"

................................................................

We all ran inside the house, first glad that it wasn't burned down to the ground. We saw Ross on the floor, with a lot of Arin's collectibles on top of him, off of a nearby shelf, and Mochi, Mimi, and Zack were on top of them. We didn't know what happened or how but we do know that the animals looked very please with themselves.

"You ok Ross?" Ross lifted his hand, showing a thumbs up.

"He's ok." 


	34. Chapter 34

So, after we put all the collectibles away, and made sure Ross was ok, we all went to bed since it was nearing midnight. I was able to sleep easy since everything was resolved, for the most part. Barry and I were still friends, but only that. When I woke up the next morning, I began to remember everything Barry told me.

 

_Barry thinks I'm pretty? Me? Pretty? That's the first time anyone has called me pretty and meant it. Barry is very handsome and cute. I don't get how he doesn't see it though. Then again, I don't myself as pretty either. Wait, what did Barry mean by 'lose me'?_

 

I got up and out of bed, fully awake now. I went into my closest and got dressed. Zack was just waking up, yawning.

"Come on Zacky boy. Today may be my day off, but we still have work to do." Zack scratched behind his ear and let out a bark. I took notice that his fur was getting long and messy. Kinda reminded me of Markiplier's hair almost.

"I think you may need a trim and a bath." Zack tilted his head, confused.

"Not now though. Let's get some food first." Zack hopped onto my shoulder and we walked to the kitchen.

"Morning y/n. Morning Zack."

"Morning Bear."

"You havn't called me that in a while." Barry said as he cooked some bacon and eggs.

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me. Do you think you could help me cut and clean Zack's fur later today?"

"Huh?" Barry turned and saw Zack's fur.

"Wow. He's almost as bad as I was. Sure, I can help. We can do it before we record." Soon, the kitchen was filled with the grumps, eating. Even Ross and Holly were there.

"So, has anyone told y/n what we planned for today?" Holly asked.

"No, no one has." I said.

"Well, since we were finally able to get it to work, we can now play 8 man Smash. We were wondering if you would like to join us." Arin said.

"That would only make seven people though."

"Zack can play too." Danny added. Zack barked and wagged his tail.

"Zack's in. This will be interesting."

"We'll start recording in about an hour or so, ok?" Arin asked.

"Totally." Once breast-fast was over and all of the dishes were put away, Barry, Zack, and I went to the bathroom. We filled the tub with soapy water and Zack jumped straight in, splashing us. Zack continued to splash around and play with the bubbles.

"Zack is just like a small child."

"Yeah."

"I feel bad about what I did though."

"Huh?"

"I know you forgave me, which I'm grateful for, I just don't know about Zack." I began to scrub and clean Zack's fur, listening to Barry.

"Barry, Zack was never mad at you. He knows that stuff like that can happen." Zack's was nice and clean now so I took him out of the water and set him on the counter. Barry then bagan to drie him off with first a towel and then a blow drier.

"I get that, it's just that, you're like his mom." Barry then combed and cut Zack's fur the way it was supposed to be. Zack then hopped on Barry's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"And you're like his dad." Zack let out a happy bark as Barry scratched his head.

"Come on, the game should be starting soon." We put everything away and made our way to the grumproom. When we got there, everything was already set up. We sat on the couch, next to each other.

"Ready?" Ross asked. We all nodded then he pushed the button to record.

"Hey guys and welcome to an episode of Steamrolled. Things are a little different today though. Instead of four players, we have eight. Danny, Barry, Arin, Suzy, Holly, y/n, and myself."

"But Ross, that's only seven people." Holly said.

"That's right but today we have a special quest." Zack barked loudly so the mic could hear.

"That's right folks, today we have Zackery playing with us."

"And guys, he will be actually playing, not the computer." We each picked our own character. Ross with Kirby, Holly with King Dedede, Arin with Megaman, Suzy with Pikachu, Danny with Link, Zack with Lucario, and finally me with my favorite character. We set the timer for ten minutes and began to play. It was hard keep track of everything but eventually the timer ran out. The winner was ______


	35. Chapter 35

"Zackery?!" On the screen stood Zack's Lucario in first place. Ross got up and grabbed the video camera. He pointed it at us and hit record.

"You heard that right lovlies. Zack has won with only being KO'd twice! Look at him dance." Zack was running in circles and jumping around. He then hopped onto my shoulder and gave my neck a hug before doing the same to Barry.

"It seems that Zack got his gaming skills from his dad and his cuteness from his mom." Ross teased. I felt my cheeks heat up a little. Zack's tail puffed up as he let out a not so happy bark at Ross.

"Anyways, see you guys next time on Steamrolled." Ross turned both the video camera and the recording equipment off.

"Ross, I don't think you should of made that comment." Suzy said.

"Yeah, you made it seem like that Barry and y/n were a 'thing'." Arin added.

"They're not? Barry you haven't-" Barry stood up and dragged Roos out of the grumproom, to talk.

"Man that was an intense battle. I still can't believe that Zack won." Arin stated, trying to change the subject.

"I don't get how he was able to use the controller." Danny added.

"Well, when Zack and I get bored and we can't go on a walk, we play videogames." Zack barked in agreement. Barry and Ross came back into the room.

"Hey y/n, do you think you could help me edit some videos?"

"Sure Bear. I'll see you in the editing room." As I left the room from the corner of my eye, I saw Arin nudge Barry's shoulder and gesture towards me. I even heard Barry mumble 'Not yet.' I made it to the editing room and began to set everything up.

 

_I wonder what is going on. I swear, they know something, but what?_

 

Barry came in and he got all set up as well. We began to edit videos, only stopping for food or to appear in an episode of Steam Train. Before long, it was already 10 at night. I stood up and  stretched.

"Hey Barry, I have a question."

"Go on."

"What did you mean by 'lose me'?" Barry didn't say anything but I heard some rustling. I felt arms wrap arund my waist. Barry held me close to his chest as he place his head on top of mine.

"Barry?"

"We, no I almost lost you on that day where you were attacked. When we got the call that you were in the hospital, I had almost cried." Barry began to rub his thumb where I was stabbed. He then placed his head in the crook of my neck and nuzzled it.

"I was so scared and mad. When Zack, Dan, and I found your attacker, I wanted nothing more than to punch him. So I did, but only once. Y/n, you mean so much to me. When you and Dan shared the same bed or when you went on that date with Brad, I felt so jealous." Barry turned me around, so I was facing him.

"I care so much about you y/n and I want nothing more than to see you smile, as corny as that sounds. Y/n, what I'm trying to say is-" Barry held my hand in his. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yes Barry. Yes." I leaned forward and stood on my toes to give his nose a kiss. He wore this smile that just melted my heart and his cheeks turned a little pink, making him look even cuter.

"You look so cute when you blush." I said with a smirk. Barry gave my cheek a kiss, causing my face to go red.

"Not as cute as you." I let out a small chuckle.

"It's getting late. We need to go to sleep soon."

"Um.....I know this may sound weird but can you sleep with me? I like holding you."

"It doesn't sound weird. I like being held anyway, so sure." So we went to our rooms to change. I then meat Barry in his room and joined him in bed. Once in, his arms immediately held my waist and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled up close, enjoying every moment of it. Before drifting off to sleep, Barry gave my forehead a kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

I woke up feeling a hand running through my hair. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Barry, smiling at me.

"Morning." He said before kissing my cheek.

"Morning Bear." I snuggled closer to Barry, enjoying the warmth he was giving off. Barry let out a small chuckle.

"I see somebody doesn't want to get up."

"No. It's too cold and you're so nice and warm." Barry held me closer as he gave my forehead another kiss.

"Another hour wouldn't hurt."

"Yay." I mumbled tiredly as I let out a small yawn.

"I see that you're not a morning person."

"I don't get how you are."

"The earlier I get up, the more time I could spend with you." Barry said as he nuzzled me cheek. We were just laying there when suddenly, **"CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?!"**  The loud singing jolted Barry and I awake out of the bed. In the doorway stood Arin and Danny, singing. When Danny saw me, his usually happy face, turned stern. He then raised an eyebrow at Barry, crossing his arms. Arin took notice and raised an eyebrow as well.

"You didn't do the d-?"

"NO!!"

"You better not have."

"Barry, at least put some pants on."

"What?" Barry looked down and noticed that he was only in his boxers. His face became red as he grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

"I need to change, I'll see you in a bit y/n." Barry stuttered out. I left his room and went into mine to put my own pants on and a bra.

 

_I can't believe I was only wearing my underwear and sweater. I need to stop forgetting my pants! Stupid pants._

 

I left my room and saw Danny waiting for me.

"What's up Dan?"

"Are you and Barry dating now?"

"Um y-yeah."

"Good. It's about time. Also, sorry about earlier."

"It's ok Danny. You were just looking out for me." Danny ruffled my hair.

"Glad to see both you and Barry are happy."

"So Dan, you know how Arin and Suzy are married, Ross and Holly are married, and Barry and I are dating?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you have?" Dan began to blush lightly.

"Oh, well, um..... I kinda sorta have my eyes on someone."

"Oh really? Cool! Good luck Dan. Oh and make sure that she's sane first."

"She is. She is." I gave Dan a hug. Dan was shocked at the sudden contact but he returned the hug.

"Thank you for being an awesome friend and brother."

"No problem y/n."

"Hey y/n, Suzy wants me to go grocery shopping. Want to to join me?" Barry asked as he came down the hall.

"Sure. Later Dan." I said as I walked with Barry.

"Later Little Grump!" I stuck my tongue out at him, causing Dan to laugh. Barry and I drove to the nearest store and I held onto the list.

"Hey Barry?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you think the lovlies will react when they find out the we're dating?" Barry held my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm sure they will be happy for us. I mean, most of them already shipped us." I let out a small laugh.

"True." Barry and I held hands as we walked up and down isles We got comments on how cute of a couple we made, by random old ladies, causing Barry and I to get a little flustered. At one part, I saw a lady struggling to get an item off of the top shelf. Barry was busy looking at soup so I decided to help her.

"Do you need help?"

"Yea. I can't reach."

"I could help."

"But aren't you shorter than me?"

"Yep, but I can get it." She looked uneasy because I looked like I was about to jump.

"Hey Barry, can you reach that?" I asked Barry as I pointed at the item the lady wanted, my sleeves to big since they hid my hands. Barry got it down for her and she thanked us and left. Barry gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so cute I swear."

"So are you." We finished out shopping and began the drive home.


	37. Chapter 37

Barry and I got home and put everything away. I found Danny and tossed a bag of skittles at him.

"Catch."

"Thanks for the warning." I let out a small chuckle, then I heard mumbling. I turned and saw Barry and Arin talking, across the hallway.

"So y/n, you up for a couple rounds of smash?" Danny asked. I turned to face him, wearing a smirk.

"You are going down."

"Bring it." Dan got the game all set up when Ross came by.

"Oh cool. Smash." Ross than sat on the couch with us.

"Ross, you better not pick Kirby." Dan muttered.

"Don't worry. I wo- Hey look, Kirby." Ross said as he selected Kirby.

"Goddammit Ross!"

"If only there was a Big Zam."

"God dammit y/n." I stuck my tongue out at Dan and the mach began.

"I'm kicking your ass Ross!"

"No you're not!"

"Son of a bitch! Why do I keep falling!?" After about an hour, my phone rang. We paused the game so I could answer it.

"Y/n speaking."

"Y/n, it's me Brad. Since the holidays are coming up and you have been working hard, you can have the week of Christmas off."

"What? Really? Thank you so much! You sure you wont need any help though?"

"I'm sure. Also, Amelia told me the good news. I'm happy for both you and Barry. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, bye." Once I hanged up and put away the phone, I began to hop around, like an excited kid, repeating the phrase 'guess what?'. Earlier, Barry, Arin, and Suzy had joined on watching our mach but now they looked amused at my excitement.

"What?"

"Why are you so excited?" I stopped hopping and hugged Barry tightly.

"I have all of next week off!"

"What!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Yay!"

"Brad is awesome!"

**"Winner, Kirby."**

"Yeah!"

"What?!" We turned and saw the Ross had unpaused the game and defeated both Dan's and my inactive characters.

"God dammit Ross!" We all shouted. Zack came down the hall, holding his leash in his mouth.

"Huh? You want to go for a walk? Sure, I'll take you." I felt Barry place a hand over the area where I was stabbed.

"We'll take you." Barry corrected me.

"Y/n, it's not that we don't trust you, its just that the incident is still fresh in our heads. I think it's best if you don't go alone." Danny said. The others nodded.

"I understand. Let's go Barry." We got Zack in his harness and left the house. It had gotten a lot colder since earlier. As we walked down the block, Barry held my free hand.

"So...um...y/n."

"Hmm?"

"Can we share the same bed tonight?" Before I could answer, Zack let out a loud bark and stared at Barry, almost glaring.

"I don't think Zack likes that idea too much."

"I don't blame him. This is the first day of the two of us dating."

"Dont worry Zack. Barry wouldn't do anything bad." Barry gave my cheek a kiss, causing my face to turn red.

 

_That needs some getting used to._

 

"I'll treat her well Zack, promise." Zack looked at us before letting out a happy bark and wagging his tail. After about an hour we went back home. When we got inside, we saw the grumps decorating the house.

"Wow, this place is looking nice." I saw Suzy trying to hang lights up in the hall but she couldn't quite reach.

"Need help Suze?"

"Please."

"You got it." I got behind and under Suzy and stood up. I was holding Suzy on my shoulders.

"How can you-"

"I have to lift my own body weight onto the counters to reach the cupboards everyday. Also, you don't weigh that much." I helped Suzy hang the lights by walking up and down the hall.

"Thanks y/n"

"No problem." Arin came out of his room, wearing a Christmas ht and sweater. When he saw us, his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Dude, how can you do that?"

"What's wrong Ari- oh my god!" Danny said as he came down the hallway.

"I saw the whole and I still cant believe it." I put Suzy down and stretched my arms.

"I'm a strong, independent woman." I let out a small chuckle when Barry suddenly picked me up bridal style and kissed my cheek.

 

_I seriously love this man._


	38. Chapter 38

The rest of the week went by smoothly with playing games with the grumps, working at the shop, hanging out with Amelia, editing videos, and snuggling with Barry. I had just gotten home at nearly 2AM since I was with Amelia, watching a movie and chatting. I had sent a text to the grumps letting them know so they wouldn't freak out. I tried to stay quiet so I wouldn't wake any of them when I was opening the front door. As I pass the grumproom, I hear laughter and chatter.

 

_Are they still up? Poor things._

 

When I heard Danny say 'Next time on GameGrumps' ,I opened the door.

"Why are you guys still up?"

"Welcome back y/n!" They shouted excitedly. Dan came over and gave me a hug.

"Just playing some Sonic Boom." Danny lets go and ruffles my hair.

"Yo y/n, we'll be going to bed soon. You should do the same."

"Also, a certain someone is missing their cuddle buddy." Danny gave me a wink and mouthed out Barry's name. I left the room and went down the hall until I reached Barry's door. I opened the door slowly and peered inside. Barry was laying on his side, fast asleep. He lust looked so cute. I slowly crept up and gave his cheek a kiss. Before I could straighten up, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the bed and against a chest. Barry gave my forehead a kiss and nuzzled my neck.

"Welcome back." He whispered.

"I have the whole week off." I said, snuggling closer.

"We could go on our first date soon then."

"That sounds nice." I let out a small yawn as Barry had one of his hands going up and down my back.

"Sweet dreams y/n." Sleep soon toke over both Barry and I. Morning came and so did the loud singing of Arin. Barry and I got up and dressed in our own rooms.

"Arin, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Zackery!"

"Oh shit! Not the fearsome Zackery!" Zack playfully chased Arin down the hall.

"Good boy Zack."

"You showed that singing troll who's boss." Barry added. Zackery came back and wagged his tail and let out a small bark. Barry picked Zack up and patted his head.

"Hey y/n?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how you taught Zack to play video games?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's possible to teach him how to edit videos?" I raised an eyebrow at Barry.

"Kidding. I'm just kidding."

"Hey guys, help." Danny came out of his room, holding a piece of his hair on top of his head.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, it's just stuck." Now that he was closer, I could see that he wasn't holding his hair, but a candycane that was stuck in his hair.

"Crap. Danny sit down. I'll see what I can do." As I was trying to dislodge the candycane, Zack ran off towards our room and came back wearing a cape. He let out a bark before climbing up me and then Dan until he was in Dan's hair. There, he began to gnaw on the candycane until it was no more.

"Holy shit!"

"That's my boy!"

"Thanks little dude." Zack poked his head out of Dan's hair before jumping to the ground.

"I guess he's Super Zack now." Dan said jokingly.

"I hope he doesn't get sick from it." Dan picked Zack up.

"Hey, how about you and I kick Arin's ass in GameGrump VS?" Zack barked and Dan walked towards the grump room, with Zack on his shoulder.

"That's my boy?" I asked Barry.

"What? Like you said, I'm like a dad to him."

"That you are."

"Oh hey, maybe tomorrow you and I could go on our first date. I know this really great sandwich shop."

"Sure. That sounds great." Barry and I edited a few more videos and then sat on the couch, watching a movie with the others. Barry sat me on his lap and help my waist as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.


	39. Chapter 39

The next day, Barry and I woke up and got ready for our date. Barry told me to dress casual, so I just grabbed a random T-shirt and my pants.

 

_Not forgetting you this time, stupid pants._

 

My phone began to ring. I sat on my bed, trying to put my pants on while answering the phone.

"Amelia, what's up?"

"Just calling to see how you are."

"Well I'm doing great. In fact Barry and I are going on our first date today."

"Oh my god! That is awesome."

"Oh that reminds me, are you going to England for the holidays?"

"Not this year, I'm still getting settled in."

"Well, you're more than welcome to join us here for the holidays if you want."

"Really?"

"Totally." There was a knock at my door.

"You ok in there y/n?" Barry asked.

"I'm fine dear. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok."

"I got to go Amelia. I'll talk to you later."

"Have fun." I hung up my phone and left the bedroom. I then gave Barry a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry for making you wait. I was on the phone."

"It's ok. Ready to go?"

"Yup, ready." Barry and I left the house, got into his car, and he drove us to the sandwich shop. The whole way there, Barry was singing.

 

_He is so adorable._

 

Once inside, Barry and I found a booth near the back.

"I'll be right back." I gave a nod and Barry left, towards the bathrooms. A tall male walked up to me and he was wearing an apron with the stores logo on it. He also had a name tag that read 'Sean'. The sides of his head were shaved but the top of his head had long auburn brown hair. He had blue eyes and glasses.

"Hello, how are you today?"

"I'm doing great and you?"

"That's good to hear and I'm doing well. So, what kind of drink can I get for you?"

"Just a water for now."

"Ok. Can I say that you look beautiful today?"

"Um thanks." I said blushing, not used to getting compliments.

"I mean it. Also, who does your hair? It looks really nice."

"Thanks. Umm no one. It's just bedhead." He gently grabbed a lock of my hair, which I didn't mind since a lot of people do.

"It's really soft too."

"Hey, do you mind not touching my girlfriend." Barry said as he grabbed Sean's wrist.

"Barry, everything is ok." Before anyone could do anything, a guy with a buzcut, brown eyes, black T-shirt, and cameo pants walked up to us.

"Tell me why you are holding my husband's wrist." Barry ad let go of Sean's wrist but he looked uneasy. Barry lifted his hand  to show he meant no trouble but before he could react, the guy punch Barry.

"Barry, are you ok?"

"Jack! Why did you that! He wasn't going to do anything!" Barry was holding his jaw, where he was hit.

"I'm fine y/n."

"I'm so sorry man. It was a natural reflex. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok. Accidents happen."

"I can give you both a free meal as an apology if you want."

"Really? What do you think Barry?"

"Sure. Um.... can I get an ice pack first though?"

"Yes yes yes. Of course." Sean left to go get Barry an ice-pack. Jack stared at Barry sheepishly.

"Again, I'm really sorry about um punching you. I feel like such a dick."

"It's ok man." Jack gave a nod and left. Sean then came back and handed Barry his ice-pack and placed two cups of water on the table. He then took our order and left as well. I began to smother Barry's jaw and cheek with kisses.

"I'm sorry that this was a shitty date."

"It wasn't. I just feel bad that you got hit."

"It's ok, it doesn't hurt." Soon, our food came and it was delicious. Once everything was done, we got into Barry, and I drove this time.

"I promise I will make it up to you Christmas day."

"Barry, you don't have to. I had fun."

"I'm still going to make it up to you."

"Ok Bear."

 

______________________________

Hey guys, hope you enjoying this story. Also, this chapter, the next one and the one after that, I wrote when I was sick so they may be a little weird or just bad. I'm sorry about that. I have a Danny Oneshot story out that you guys should go and check out.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning, I woke up early. I quietly got out of bed, without waking up Barry, and made my way to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. Soon, the kitchen was filled with hungry grumps eating.

"Hey guys, you know about Amelia right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she can't go home for the holidays, is it ok for her to crash here?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Totally."

"Sweet! I'll call her to let her know."

"Actually, I'll do that and I'll pick her up too." Danny said.

"Oh cool. Thanks."

"No problem." Danny stood up and left the kitchen.

"I'm going to see if Holly can come here too." Ross said as he pulled out his phone.

"I'll be right back guys!" Danny shouted as he walked out the door and to his car.

"I can't believe that Christmas is tomorrow and that the new year is so close by."

"Yeah. It also has been almost three years since we meat you." Suzy added.

"And it's been a great three years." I finished. Zack came down the hallway and joined us at the table.

"It also has been four years since I meat Zack." Zack looked up from the banana that Barry had just gave him. He flicked his tail and let out a happy bark.

"Four years? Then again, he does act like a four year old." Arin said, laughing. Zack get onto Arin's shoulder and hit his cheek with his tail before going back to his food.

"Zack acts like Zack."

"Also my boy is smarter than any four year old." Barry added jokingly.

"Your boy? Are you like his dad now?" Arin asked.

"Yep. I am Zack's dad." Barry said very proudly.

"Wait, if y/n is Zack's mom and you're the dad, does that mean-"

"That you two fucked?" Ross interrupted Suzy with a joke.

"ROSS!!" We all shouted. Zack was having a small coughing fit, choking on a bit of banana from Ross' sudden outburst.

"You ok buddy?"

"Oh no Zack." After a moment, he was fine but pissed at Ross. Zack let out a growl before leaping at Ross' face. Zack got on top of Ross' head and began to hit his cheek with his paw and tail.

"Ok,ok,ok,ok! I'm sorry!" Ross said. Both Barry and I were really red. I had never even thought about doing the 'do' with Barry before.

 

_Goddammit Ross. Not cool man. Not cool._

 

"I'm back, and I brought a friend!"

"Amelia!"

"Danny!"

"Y/n!"

"Barry!" Barry and I met them at the doorway and gave them a hug attack.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here for the holidays."

"No problem. You can sleep in my room too."

"Oh and where will you slee-Oh I see. With a certain Bear."

"I have you know that he is the best cuddler and he is my Bear." We share a small laugh as Barry and Danny chatted. I saw Amelia staring at Danny and a smirk appeared.

"You know, it gets a little chilly during the night. Maybe you could cuddle with a certain Sir Sexbang." I whispered. Danny looked at us at the mention of his name. Amelia blushed and muttered out a 'nothing'. Danny went back to chatting with Barry. Amelia the glared at me and gave my arm a punch but it didn't hurt.

"Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy that."

"Are you kidding? He is Danny Sexbang."

"Yeah, and you are Amelia Wright. You'll be fine. I mean look at me. I look like a potato and I got with THE Barry Kramer."

"You look fine. I still don't know though."

"I wont push you to do anything but think, what is the worst that can happen? He's Danny. He's awesome and he is not a dick, he just has one."

"True."

"Now then, how about we kick their asses in some video games?" Amelia gave a nod.

"Sweet. Yo Barry! Danny! Ready to get your asses kicked by us in some video games?"

"No!"

"Too bad." The rest of the day was us playing games and teasing each other. Zack had stopped beating up Ross and Ross had apologize about that comment from earlier. Barry and I never did miss the looks that Danny gave Amelia when she wasn't looking and vice versa.


	41. Chapter 41

It was Christmas morning when I woke up. I let out a small yawn and sat up. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed but before I could stand up, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Since my shirt was scrunched up slightly, some of my back was showing. Barry took advantage of it by leaving kisses on my back. I shiver went up my spine.

"Barry."

"Feels good?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now I know what I can do in the future." Barry muttered out the last bit.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Barry placed one more kiss on my back.

"Come on, it's Christmas." Barry added joyfully. Barry let go of my waist and hopped out of bed.

"Barry you forgot your pants again." I said as I stood up and stretched.

"So did you."

"Dammit!" Barry and I shared a small laugh before I left to go get my stupid pants. Instead of pants though I decided to put on some sweatpants. Perfect lazy clothing. I went to the living and saw a shit ton of presents under the tree.

"Woah." Soon the living room was filled with everyone, including Amelia.

"So, who goes first?" Zack jumped into the pile of presents and pushed a random gift out. The tag had Holly's name on it and it was from Ross.

 

_So cute._

 

So, for the next half hour, Zack would pick gifts at random to be open. Barry and I were no longer on the couch but in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. We were drinking hot chocolate and once we were done, I took both cups to the sink.

"Hey y/n, come over here." I heard Ross call out to me in the living room. I was now back standing next to Barry but Ross was no where in sight.

"Barry, y/n, look up." Ross' voice said. We looked up and saw a mistletoe held above us. Ross was holding the mistletoe and Danny had Ross on his shoulders. Barry and I looked each other, blushing bright red.

I gently placed my hands on his cheeks and kissed his soft lips. Barry began to kiss back as his arms held my waist tightly. There was cheering and clapping around us. After a moment we pulled away. I looked over and saw that Danny had already set Ross down. I then saw Amelia and an idea formed in my head.

"Barry, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep and it's about time it happened." When no one was looking, I grabbed the mistletoe and Barry put me on his shoulders. We got into position and I whistled. Both Danny and Amelia began to blush. They both looked nervous but then Danny went in for the kiss. They looked so cute. Danny then pulled away and began to speak.

"Amelia, you are a really rad and beautiful girl who loves video games and music. Do you want to go out some time?"

 

_Oh shit! Smooth Danny. Smooth._

 

Amelia looked shocked before giving Danny another kiss and then saying 'yes'.

"Barry, how do I get down?"

"Carefully."

"Ok.......Now how do I get down?"

"Arin help. You're tall." So with the help of Arin and Danny I was able to get down without dieing.

 

_Achievement unlocked._

 

"Hey y/n, I think I should give this to you now before anything else happens." Barry's gift to me was my favorite band's new album, a blanket and there was also a letter. It read,

_Dear y/n,_

_Sometimes the best things in life are those that were handmade. With every brushstroke, an artist leaves behind a bit of his own heart to give to others. With each stroke of the pen, the writer puts his very soul into the books they write. The musician gives up his mind to music, letting melodies flow freely through it, as he creates masterpieces from what flows forth._

_I wanted to give you the same meaningful gift. Something that is handcrafted will always feel special to you, especially if it's made by someone who cares about you. I hope my gift gives you warmth, with a soft heart in mind, and a hug every time you have it with you._

 

_Lots of Love_

_Barry Kramer_

 

"I made the blanket myself. Sorry if it isn't much."

"It's great Barry. Thank you. Besides, I love you."

"I love you too." Barry then gave me a quick a peck. Once all of the resents were opened, we helped cleaned up the mess of wrapping paper. Then Holly, Suzy, Amelia, and made a giant feast for everyone, which was fucking Delicious. Barry and I even got to see Amelia and Danny cuddling on the couch. This year has been the best one ever. I wonder how it could get better?

 

 

\--------------------------------------

Ok guys. Announcement time. Now then, this story is at it's end but I don't want to end it since I had so much fun writing it and seeing you guys read it was a lot of fun as well. So, should I try to continue off from here, or just do oneshots for the grumps and a few other youtubers. I don't know. I'm fine with any of these options so it's up to you guys.


End file.
